Faces
by asouldreams
Summary: <html><head></head>Hermione agrees to help Kingsley protect Katherine Banning by becoming her unbeknown to everyone else; an accident ensues & the consequences are life altering for Hermione as she sees Minerva from an entirely different perspective. Post Hogwarts. HGRW HGMM</html>
1. Prologue

**Faces**

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

_A/N: I know, I know – I can see the exasperation in your faces from here at seeing me post something 'other' than an update to an existing story. The phraseology sounding akin to: 'She's starting __another__ one?' So, I offer the only response I have to give; yes I am. This is __**not**__ a story that is going to be updated with any regularity, as I am only going to work on this when I need to divest myself from Bonding for a short bit before I delve back into that consumingly colossal world. Regarding HLFM – it is going to be updated (and hopefully completed) in a few months; because I plan on taking several weeks off from Bonding once we come upon January 1__st__. So, with that hugely long intro – I'll leave you to this short snippet and of course, would love to know if you want to hear any more from this particular story..._

Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Hermione stared at Kingsley, disbelieving. "You must be joking. You have an entire Auror division that could impersonate Katherine, Cathy or Katie whatever her name is or if for some reason the 454 Aurors within your employ are not capable of the fairly simplistic task; you have Merlin knows how many witches and wizards in the Unspeakable division."

His deep baritone voice interjected, "I am acutely aware of the men and women who work for the Ministry, Hermione. However, I can't have this go through normal channels." His voice dropped another octave, "It's compromised."  
>"Surely Harry or Ron…"<p>

He shook his head, "Too many layers of bureaucracy rest between them and myself, whereas you, have no affiliation with the Ministry. And with your recent number of holidays to Australia to visit your parents, it is commonplace for you to leave Britain for extended periods of time."

"There has to be someone else."

"I've been going through the names," his golden brown eyes boring into hers, "And there isn't anyone else that I can trust with this."

Her shoulders sank as a burdensome sigh left her lips, "It'll take two to three weeks?" She asked as she began crafting a viable cover story for the duration she'd be 'occupied'.

"I hope, but you need to plan for a month."

"I can give you three weeks, but that's where I have to draw the line." Her voice not brokering any room for negotiation, but Kingsley barreled forward.

"A month, Hermione."  
>Her eyes held his, "You came to me Kingsley, not I to you."<p>

"True." He rumbled, "However I shall sleep just fine next week, but will you upon reading Madame Banning's passing?"

Her jaw rippled, "That was low Kingsley, even for you."

A wry grin pulled at his lips, "Then I take it you'll do it."

"Can I let you know in the morning?"

"By eight." He stood, "No later."

She joined him, "Very well."

"Thanks for considering, Hermione." He extended his hand and shook hers in parting.

"Good evening Kingsley."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down, a dubious expression upon her face as she extended her arm outward. "How long?"<p>

"It can last up to three months barring complications." Kingsley swabbed her forearm. "However, this is highly confidential."

Hermione nodded, "Of course; however, when the capsule is removed, how long until I revert back to my normal appearance?"

"It may take up to a day depending on your age, stress, food and beverage intake amongst other factors." He reached over and grabbed the firing syringe. "Are you sure about this?"

"No," she tried quelling her nerves, "but I'll do it." He placed the end of the unit against her arm, "However, are you sure about _that_?"

He smiled, "It works. The Department of Mysteries just finished their second live trial."

Hermione resisted the overwhelming temptation to yank her arm away. "Only two trials?"

"They've both gone well."

"How reassuring," Hermione murmured.

"Ready?"

She gave a nod and a sharp pain erupted in her arm as the capsule was injected into the muscle of her forearm. "Damn that hurts."

"It'll stop in twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"And how long until the polyjuice starts?"

"Three perhaps four hours…"

* * *

><p>Oxox<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wilhelmina took another draught of Ogden's Mead, "And you aren't going to permit Ms. Banning to stay at Hogwarts?"

"I cannot endanger the children as you well know, Wil; however, I offered to assist him in setting up property wards where she will be staying."

"I would have thought he'd have either the Unspeakable or Auror division create the wards."

Minerva leaned heavily upon her right hand as she twirled her tumbler with her left. "Apparently not, as both he and I will be conducting the warding this evening."

Wilhelmina shook her head, voice dropping an octave; "Never a good sign when the Minister of Magic doesn't trust his own people."

"He has his reasons." Minerva brushed her conversation aside she had with Kingsley; she had not been thrilled with the idea of him going ahead and endorsing Katherine Banning's visit to the U.K. with the foreknowledge that he was placing her life in danger if she were to attend the upcoming symposium.

Her work regarding integrated vaporous potions and that she was in the trial phases of the experiment had sent the magical community into a flurry of conjuncture and dozens of threats; culminating in a less than savory conversation last night between she and Kingsley. He had seemed almost cavalier regarding the woman's safety, and her biting remarks about his behavior was becoming far to similar to Fudge had left a sour taste between them; especially when he asked for her assistance in conducting the warding for her safety. An indication on how unsafe Katherine's visit to Britain; even with escorts and Ministry protection; as the Head of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic were conducting the warding.

"Reasons or no, it bodes ill." Wil shook her head pausing as if in thought, "You know her, if I'm not mistaken; Katie isn't it?"

"Katherine," Minerva provided, astutely aware of her dearest friend's implied phraseology, "and only casually."

"And is _that_ the real reason for your lack of accommodations?" Wil risked, knowing that only decades of friendship had just kept her safe from retaliation regarding her far too personal query into Minerva's personal life. A personal life, she had always _wanted_ to know better and be a part of; but one that had always remained elusive. Minerva was nothing if not discreet, as she embodied the very essence of the word.

A long second held between them, Minerva weighing her remark to Wil. "I fear you have been in the sun too long, my dear." Minerva deftly rebuked, "While a fascinating notion, I fear my real reason mirrors my given one."

Wil inwardly sighed, knowing there was obviously more to the story; but also knowing that it would not be given to her.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

_a/n: Another morsel._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione pulled a dress from the clothes that Katherine had sent, and found herself reaching in the garment bag and searching for another. Katherine's wardrobe made her seem almost like a spinster. The necklines cut deeply down the chest, and the back…was utterly and completely lacking.

Two hours later, she glanced at herself in the mirror; disbelieving that she was looking at 'herself'.

"Only a few weeks," she muttered as she began applying foundation, while continuing to remind herself that her skin was at least two degrees fairer and that any make-up she did apply could not clash with her red hair.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione inwardly groaned as she was introduced to yet another round of people whom she knew, however, had no real interest in discussing the time of day let alone Katherine's successful trials on integrated vaporous potions.<p>

She smiled and found herself yet again relaying small talk, face feeling as if it had been cast in stone when a familiar voice caused her to smile. Diego. He was a well-meaning attaché, who at least did a marvelous job of rotating the guests.

"I don't know if you have had an opportunity to meet Katherine Banning," Diego stepped aside and motioned to the woman beside him, "Katherine – Minerva McGonagall, The Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the notion of seeing her previous head of house and current Headmistress of Hogwarts; it had been close to a year since she had last seen her at the Burrow and she looked nothing like the woman standing before her now. Gone were the long flowing black and emerald robes, and in their stead a sage green velvet dress swept around her form. She'd never have imagined that McGonagall owned, let alone that she'd wear something like she was.

The neckline was as deep as her own, however, the slit up the hem of her dress didn't stop shortly above the knee like hers; rather it went all the way to just below her hip.

"Katherine, it's been some time." Minerva extended out her hand, a light smile touching the corners of her face as she did.

"Yes, quite, Minerva." Hermione replied as she took the proffered hand, inwardly wondering how Katherine knew McGonagall and how far back their friendship went. And why…hadn't she spoken to her about it? Had she forgotten that McGonagall was still in England? As if she'd ever leave, Hermione thought as she inwardly struggled to find an appropriate remark and finally settling on the most non-committal one she could think of. "You are looking well, and still at Hogwarts I see?"

"Yes, and thank you." Minerva knew better than to inquire as to the reason behind the oddly formal greeting from the woman opposite. "Perhaps later when you have a moment we can speak."

"I look forward to it." Hermione relayed as Ebony Clark stepped beside the Headmistress and with an unusually warm smile McGonagall left and Hermione introduced herself to Ebony. Her thoughts, however, remained upon McGonagall and exactly how she'd be able to avoid the Headmistress without it appearing obvious; as it was clear that she knew Katherine as more than a mere acquaintance. The burning question was how much more. It wasn't as if she could floo call Katherine and ask, she had been sequestered after their meeting for her protection.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You had your opportunity, Headmistress." Shacklebolt answered, causing the woman's lips to thin in displeasure.

"Banning's life is not an opportunity, Minister." Minerva clipped in response, "Nor are the children's who attend Hogwarts."

"Yes, well…measures have been taken, and I guarantee she'll be fine."

Minerva's brow arched as she took a step closer, voice dropping proportionally; "Then where is her protection detail? Katherine is many things, an expert duelist, she is not."

Brown eyes sparked, "I know. And I'm hoping the man after her does too."

Minerva didn't care if they were beginning to draw some attention by their whispered words and disjointed body language; she lowered her glass and stepped closer. Bringing her rose lips to his ear, ensuring none but him could hear. "I warned you repeatedly not to permit her to come. You didn't listen. But you had better be listening, now Kingsley." Her voice hardened, becoming threatening, "Nothing, and I do mean nothing, had better happen to her while she is in England." Minerva leaned back, eyes having turned predatory as they pierced his, "Are we clear?"

Kingsley blinked Minerva's face into focus as her shapely features distanced themselves from him, "Quite." He gruffly replied, his body still tingling from the way her warmth had momentarily pressed against his but the voracious glint in her eyes instantly nullified any other feeling except an overriding concern for not only his safety, but Katherine Banning's as well. And why it mattered so vociferously to Minerva?

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was moderately surprised when long arms reached by her, in a borderline intimate way, to grab their own cloak. She bit back a retort, knowing that whomever had, probably knew Katherine as a close friend or something more. Though as she turned and saw Minerva McGonagall slipping on her cloak, her previous thoughts vanished as the woman's steady contralto rippled between them.<p>

"I was going to accompany you to your lodging." Minerva easily fastened her cloak.

"I…ahhh, will be fine, Minerva." Hermione fought for a smile, "There is no need for your concern."

A polite smile came across rosy lips, "I see little has changed, but if you'll accept my company for my own piece of mind, I'd be grateful."

Hermione gave a solitary nod, "Very well. But I still don't see the need." She stated as she clasped the buttons on her jacket.

Minerva didn't verbally comment, merely raised her brow. "I take it you have managed to stabilize the potion for transport."

Despite herself, Hermione felt shock ripple through her face at Minerva's knowledge on the subject, "Ahhh, yes." She answered in little more than a whisper causing Minerva to turn to her as they were walking; questions clearly written on the angular features as emerald eyes scanned blue ones. "Sorry, Minerva…" Hermione stumbled over the use of her previous head of house's proper name. After all, she had only used it, three times prior to this evening. "I, sometimes forget how verse you are on the topic compared to so many others." Thankfully she seemed to accept Hermione's comment as they stepped from the back of the building; the cool damp autumn evening a stark reminder that summer was over.

"A word of caution," Minerva reached out, gently laying her hand upon Katherine's forearm causing the other woman to stop and turn to her, "there is someone who very much wants you dead."

Hermione nodded, "I know."

Minerva was moderately shocked by the frank response by Katherine, "Then why come back? You could have finished and published from Devon."

"As I've already stated, I refuse to go into hiding."

Minerva's jaw rippled, "That is well and good, but your skill is in potions, not defense."

"Kingsley has taken care of my protection."

"Hummfff." Minerva muttered, "He still can't trust the Ministry, my dear; as I assisted him in warding the property."

Hermione felt a ping of worry sweep up her spine, but could tell from Minerva's reactions that she and Katherine were far closer than colleagues. "Then the detail protecting me?" And before Hermione could read any expression or think of moving, a swell of magic swept over her skin; a pulse and they were standing at the edge of warding of her small cottage.

"Be careful." Minerva removed her long fingers from Katherine's arm, "And keep this with you." She pulled a gold chain with a cat charm dangling from it from her pocket, "It's a portkey that'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron and Tom will make sure to get you out of England."

"Minerva…I…"

She placed it within her gloved hands, "Do take care of yourself these next two weeks." Her Scottish lilt prevalent between them as she wrapped her hand around Katherine's and leaned forward brushing ghostly lips upon her cheek.

Hermione's heart had stopped as she had leaned closer, blood thrumming in her ears and pulse jumping wildly at the implications of Minerva's actions…as the softest of kisses grazed her skin. _They were either best friends, or previous lovers._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle lilt, "Dain will activate the key."

_The name of Katherine's kneazle, _"Thank you, Minerva."

Minerva stepped away, "Goodnight." And without a ripple, the woman who she had known for close to a decade; was gone, leaving a wake of realization that she didn't know anything about Minerva McGonagall she thought she did. Especially, what her relationship was to Katherine Banning. She held up the gold chain in the moonlight as she crossed the warding of the property, it was a gorgeous rope bracelet with the dainty charm connected. Even after dating Ron for over year, he had never given her a gift as distinguished; not that he could afford to. She waved her wand in front of the door, before striding through, the lamps instantly flourishing to life and she set the bracelet and charm upon the counter.

She'd put it on when leaving the house, it never hurt to have too much protection. Shaking her thoughts, Hermione walked deeper into her temporary home; removing her coat and preparing to change into something a little more her…so she could write a letter to Ron, and work on her own research for an hour or two before going to bed.

Blue eyes paused as she unfastened her gown, an image of the sage green dress practically painted on the venerable woman and she involuntarily shook her head, at how…well beautiful Minerva had looked this evening. "God I hope I look that good when I'm her age." She muttered to herself before she banished the dress and grabbed a sloppy shirt and comfy pants.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Was in the mood for something a wee bit different this morning, hope you were too. _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Despite her nerves being on fire for the past two weeks, and as jumpy as the cat dangling from her wrist; nothing had happened. There had been no threats and zero attempts on her life, and she had been traveling back and forth to London each day.

After this evening's symposium, Katherine would be returning to Australia and she would be returning to her life.

A unique set of circumstances brought her into her fiancée's presence for the evening, Ron and Harry had been assigned her protection. She couldn't help but chuckle at Kingsley's strange sense of humor.

They both had been gracious when picking her up, little dialogue being shared between them, regardless of how much she wanted to ask how they both were and what happened to the case they had been working on before her sudden 'trip' to Australia.

"Madame Banning," Harry held the door open, "hope you have a lovely evening."

"Thank you…" Harry almost slipped from her lips, but she corrected herself, "Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled, "Ma'am."

She nodded to Ron, and his boyish smile grew larger. "We'll be here if you need us Ma'am."

Hermione couldn't help herself from returning her smile, and his grew larger…but the moment was interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. And Hermione realized who had cleared his throat, and why; Ron's face grew a shade pinker and she just gave a nod and entered the symposium. She could hear Harry asking what the hell he was thinking, and thankfully she didn't hear Ron's answer. Instead, she continued walking down the hallway, mind trying to focus on the speech she had prepared close to three weeks prior alongside of Katherine.

_Three weeks ago, when she had agreed to this insane idea;_ she thought as she walked into the backroom, Kingsley along with Diego and several others who were all talking at once. As she began responding, she couldn't help but thank Merlin that in a day or perhaps two, this foolish masquerade would all be behind her.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>She stated her thanks to the host for the invitation, and waved to the crowd as her eyes skimmed the sea of faces until blue eyes jerked to a stop as they fell upon – Minerva McGonagall.<p>

It took her a full three heartbeats to realize _who_ she was staring at, and move her gaze off the woman. The woman who had caused her thoughts to reel in a near tailspin in what ifs and conjecture, for seemingly no apparent reason since their paths hadn't crossed since two weeks prior.

Now she was sitting a mere three rows back, next to Gregory Glaxon, Hogwarts Potions Master; looking every bit as Hermione remembered her from her own Hogwarts days – the venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts dressed in brilliant velvet emerald robes, pearls, hair pulled back and up, not a hint rouge on her cheeks nor rose on her lips; almost the antithesis of the woman she saw two weeks prior. Yet there was _something _that had drawn her gaze to the woman, and it took considerable effort for her not to look back at Minerva.

Several minutes later she had given her thanks for the warm welcome, and was about to begin discussing the ground breaking research that would forever alter how potions were made, stored, administered, the potency – in essence, revolutionizing the entire discipline. She turned back around to the left of the stage, when a loud crack echoed and the flooring beneath her feet shifted and she was falling backwards as the room broke into chaos.

She could hear screams, spells, and splinters pelting her body as damp fingers were grabbing her wand and the air rushed from her lungs as she felt rough boards scrap her back. Without thought she cast a protego charm towards the front of the stage creating a kaleidoscope of color as her left hand grabbed the bracelet and she shouted the word, "Dain," as the ceiling came down. She closed her eyes preparing to be crushed when she felt the distinct and welcome pull along her navel and she gasped in the welcome stale air from the Leaky Cauldron.

Unfortunately, Tom's warning fell on deaf ears as she moved too fast, and heard his warning too late; falling backwards off the stool and hearing a loud crack reverberate through her head before the dingy lit room faded to darkness.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>"Headmistress," Harry breathed in both relief and then concern as his eyes landed on his former Head of House, "are you alright?" he asked in a rush, noting the large blood stain along her left shoulder, arm and side.<p>

Minerva turned at Potter's familiar voice, involuntarily wincing as she did. "Quite," emerald eyes scanned the young Auror as his eyes landed upon the wood shaft lodged just to the left of her breast. "It is not fatal." She nodded to his leg, "Be sure to see a healer before continuing any pursuit, Harry."

He gave a nod, "I will, Minerva." He cleared his throat, "How's the Minister?"

"Not well." She stated as the healer to her right cleared his throat, diverting her attention.

"Mr. Glaxon is ready to move."

"Thank you, Micela."

Minerva didn't wait until they vanished, turning back to Potter. "He was crushed when the ceiling fell."

"What about Banning?"

"There is no sign of her." Minerva carefully answered, exceedingly thankful that Katherine had listened to her and worn the portkey.

Harry pointed the mass of debris in the center of where the stage had been only twenty minutes prior, "You're sure?"

Minerva arched her brow at him, and then barely a step moved around him, waved and flicked her wand in a flourish causing the mass of debris to shift and dust to fall onto the barren floor. "Yes. My hope is that she escaped."

"If she did, do you know where she'd have gone?"

"I'd presume that the Minister has a detail that knows where Katherine is temporarily residing."

Harry's voice hardened, "No one in the department knows, meaning that either the unspeakable department does or someone else whom he trusts. And," he tipped his head in thought, "of anyone whom he would trust, it'd be you. After spending years working together with Order through Voldemort's reign, you aren't attached to the Ministry…it makes perfect sense."

Minerva did love his deductive reasoning, it was one of the many traits that made him a good auror. "I'm afraid I cannot help you Harry."

He frowned and nodded running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry…I just thought…"

She patted his arm, in an almost motherly fashion, "Ask Harold Harrison, head of the department of mysteries; if the Minister had any concerns, he would have gone to Harold. And Harold alone. If anyone has any working knowledge as to the Minister's plans, it would be him."

"Alright," Harry said and was mentally already moving ahead, but paused as their eyes met, "thank you again for earlier and be sure to see a healer."

"You too," she stated and with one final look around, tucked her wand back into her robes and apparated to St. Mungos.

* * *

><p>Xoox<p>

* * *

><p>The door opened, and Minerva cracked open her eye as Helena came. "And why are you here?" She snapped; damp, sweaty hair matted to her head as she marched forward.<p>

"Perhaps you failed to notice the wood protruding from the side of my chest." Minerva sat upright, and peered into the tired face of her longtime friend. "How's Kingsley?"

Helena brushed the hair from her forehead, voice dropping as she gazed over the rim of her glasses, "In surgery and he has severe chest and spinal trauma." Blue eyes scanned the wounded area, "I give him a twenty percent chance." She reached into her robes, withdrawing a set of surgical gloves. "I'd have thought you would be more concerned about Katherine, though."

At once Minerva went to stand, but Helena's hand stayed her movement. "Katherine is here?"

Helena noticed the way the fatigue and pain were swept from Minerva's features, "Tom brought her in. Apparently she arrived there via portkey." She reached over and wandlessly enlarged the hole in Minerva's robes, "And she slipped off the stool and cracked her head."

"Is she alright?" There was just a hint of panic lacing her Scottish lilt.

Helena ran her wand over the area, and then scanned the results from the diagnostic. "She's unconscious; light swelling. There shouldn't be any cognitive impairment, but we won't know for sure until she wakes up."

Minerva grasped Helena's arm, "Does anyone else know she's here?"

Helena frowned as she peered at her, "Tom, myself and Lillian. She arrived before we were inundated from the injuries coming from Regent Hall."

"You mustn't tell anyone else, and destroy any evidence that she was here."

"You don't think she was actually targeted?"

"The entire ceiling came down where she was giving her lecture, so yes, I'm fairly certain someone tried to kill her."

"If Kingsley couldn't protect her, what do you think you are going to do?"

"No one knows where she went, save for you and two others."

Helena's eyes dropped to Minerva's right hand, ensuring that her wand wasn't encased within her fingers. "Don't you even think of wiping my memory, Minerva."

"Yours is the one I won't. The question is whether you'd prefer I wipe Lillian's or would you rather do it?"

"Damn you and your paranoid nonsensical madness."

"So I'll be wiping her memory for this afternoon."

Helena shook her head, "I'll do it." She waved her wand, banishing the shaft causing Minerva to flinch in pain. "I don't want her waking up tomorrow and not remembering a blasted thing."

"How I have missed your bedside manner." Minerva sarcastically stated as Helena began weaving a spell to knit the sinew.

"And I do so miss you and Alastor's paranoia."

"Your entire trauma ward is evidence enough that I am not paranoid."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Helena paused to look over her glasses, "I think you may be right this time."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: This story has been dusted off this past weekend…while Bonding was temporarily shelved. So I hope it'll suffice for the interim. _


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She shifted, hearing a moan come from somewhere that sounded near her. Tiredly she blinked open her eyes, the world blurrily shifting into focus. Light was streaming through long, high angular windows, the wall appearing to be carved from walnut, "Where…" her throat felt dry and her head felt like it was split open.

"Easy." A familiar voice calmingly whispered, "Ya are at the Manor."

"The Manor?" Hermione questioned as she involuntarily lifted her hand to her head as she glanced to where the lilt came from to see a tired looking woman, with sharp aristocratic angular features, incredibly green colored eyes, dark black hair pulled back from her face with strands brushing along her slender neck. She looked, felt familiar. "Who…are you?"

Worry flashed across Minerva's features, "Katherine…"

Hermione's face showed a hint of disbelief, "Who's that?"

Green eyes widened as they met sincere blue ones, "You."

* * *

><p>Oxoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Define temporary." Katherine said, trying not to feel frustrated at her current situation.<p>

"Your memory could come back in an hour, next week or in five months." Helena explained.

"But it _will_ come back?" She adamantly asked.

"Yes," Helena turned to Minerva, "is there any way you can get Katherine back to Australia? Returning her to known surroundings will aid her in her healing process."

"Perhaps in a few weeks, I spoke with Potter this morning and he believes the Ministry will have caught everyone by next weeks end. At that juncture I'll be able to arrange protection for Katherine to return home."

"And until then?" Katherine turned to the two women, "What else can I do to help my memory return?"

"Rest." Helena replied, "I'll stop back in a few days to see how you are." She glanced to Minerva, "If there are any changes, let me know."

"Thank you Helena." Minerva nodded to the healer and waited until she disappeared down the hallway, leaving them alone.

"You said earlier that we are at the Manor." Hermione cleared her throat, "Where is that?"

"We're at my home in western Scotland."

"And, I've…been here before?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes." Came the simple answer, with delayed elaboration. "But it's been quite some time."

"The woman, Helena, she is a healer from St. Mungos?"

"The Administrator and a trusted friend of mine."

"Do I know her too?"

"Not as well, but you do know her."

"And…I'm staying with you versus remaining at St. Mungos because someone tried to kill me?"

"You were giving a lecture at Regent Hall regarding vaporous potions. You've been in England for just shy of three weeks and were due to leave tomorrow. While at the lecture, someone tried to kill you; twenty-six people were injured and two remain in a coma, the Minister of Magic being one of them, and seven were killed. You used a portkey to leave the scene but…" Minerva's cadence broke, but she continued on, "through a fluke accident upon arriving at your destination, you fell and struck your head causing you temporary amnesia."

Hermione remained quiet for several moments as she absorbed what had been relayed, "And who are you," she leaned closer, eyes boring into the face across from her, "to me?"

Minerva didn't bat an eye as she honestly answered, "A friend."

Slowly, Hermione nodded, "That explains the feeling of familiarity."

"Did you not have that when Helena was here?"

"No." Hermione replied, immediately following it up with several other questions. "Am I married? Children? You said I was giving a symposium, from vaporous potions am I correct to assume that I am in research?"

"I do not believe you have gotten married since we last saw the other, nor have you had any children. Your career has been your primary focus for the past two decades – and yes. You are a world renowned potion researcher."

"Potions…" she shook her head, "odd."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Do explain."

"While I remember potions, and am comfortable; I would have thought my occupation would have related to transfiguration."

"You must have struck your head harder than we thought." Minerva quipped.

Hermione laid back, "My head still feels like an egg dropped on your floor."

"I'll leave you…"

Hermione turned her head, "Please, stay." She called out, "I…" she closed her eyes as several tears ran down her skin, "don't want to be alone."

Minerva paused and came to stand beside the large leather chesterfield, carefully sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "I'm here," she quietly stated, resting her hand atop Katherine's. Katherine didn't verbally respond, but she felt a faint squeeze upon her fingers as she silently kept a vigil over her; long after having fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, disbelieving the reflection. With great care, she lifted her hand upward and traced her jaw, lips, nose, cheeks and couldn't believe she was the woman staring at herself.<p>

She had vague flashes of brown hair and a slightly darker complexion rather than the ultra-fair skin staring back at her. "Red hair…" she murmured as her fingers went to the wavy locks.

"Obviously, my memories are jumbled…" Hermione whispered to herself as she gazed at the rest of her body. It fit close to what she remembered, except for the thickening around her middle. She would have figured herself to be in slightly better shape. "Probably been too busy in the lab," she murmured already planning on what she'd need to do to shed a few pounds.

Grabbing her robe, she wrapped it around herself and padded into her room to change and head downstairs to learn more about herself and her host – Minerva. The woman who seemed to be the very thing she was trying to unravel about herself, an enigma. It was odd really, to be within a person's home, spend a moderate amount of time with them, and still know so little about them. To put it mildly, she was nothing if not intrigued about who her host was, helping to suppress her worries regarding her own identity. Because, Helena had stated that fretting over her own memory would be more harmful than helpful and that given a little time; she'd fully recover – thankfully she had something else to focus on.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Debating...on how close to run this to canon ;) As always, hope you enjoyed!  
><em>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione reached out, "What's the matter with your left arm?"

An ebony brow arched, "Excuse me?"

"I've been here for a day and a half, and you have hardly moved your left arm; even when it is more convenient you still use your right arm. Why?" Her brain jumped back through their conversations, "You were at the symposium and were hurt too, weren't you?"

For a scant moment, Minerva thought of trying to move her arm to indicate that she was fine; but the mere thought caused her stomach to squirm. It would be another three days before the tendons would be fully healed. "I was. I had a piece of shrapnel imbedded in the crook of my left shoulder."

Concern flared in blue eyes, "From the ceiling falling or wayward wizards?"

"That particular piece was from Xavier Rant. I was able to deflect all but two, one struck me in the shoulder and the other a friend in the abdomen."

"Did he live?" Hermione inquired almost afraid too.

"He is still at St. Mungos, but he'll make a full recovery."

"And if I hadn't need of a place to stay, would you still be at St. Mungos as well?"

"No, I'd be at Hogwarts." Minerva candidly answered.

"You're a teacher." She said as her smile grew wider, "Transfiguration."

Emerald eyes sparkled at the hint of a memory surfacing, "I taught it for decades."

Hermione's grin shrunk, "Then you aren't anymore?"

"Two years ago, I became Hogwart's Headmistress."

"But you were."

Minerva nodded, "I'd transfigure into my animagus, but until my shoulder heals…"

"A cat." Hermione interrupted, "You can transfigure into a cat. A gray, stripped one with black markings around your eyes…" She tipped her head as she peered across the small table, "but only if you are wearing your glasses. You wear them when you read, gold rimmed, square ones…" Hermione's voice died away as she continued staring at Minerva, the brief memory having already vanished into vapor.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"An article on avian transfigurations."

"Last month's Transfiguration journal. What about…"

The rest of the afternoon and most of the evening was spent discussing various forms and theories of transfiguration. As the hours progressed, the depths of their debate increased; the longest lasting well over an hour.

"When did you become so verse in transfiguration?" Minerva asked as she stood.

Hermione joined her, "I don't remember," she coyly replied causing both women to chuckle as they made their way to the hallway. "I'm guessing it stems from wanting to know a bit more regarding…" her eyes held a gentle questioning regarding Minerva as she finished, "my friend's passion."

The sincere remark swept the last of the levity from Minerva's face as she paused at the base of the stairs, "Sleep well."

"What…" Hermione inadvertently caught Minerva's left shoulder, causing the other woman to outwardly gasp.

Minerva took in a deep breath, and then another before she trusted herself enough to speak. But Katherine's voice was already rambling, uncharacteristically in a string of mixed apologies.

"Sorry…" She said quickly releasing her hold, horrified. "I didn't mean…are you alright? Do you need something for the pain?"

"I'll be fine." Minerva clipped, softer than she intended upon turning and seeing the sincerity staring back at her.

"I just…" Hermione felt her heart flutter a moment at the surprised and unguarded expression adorning Minerva's face, "What happened between us that you remain so guarded around me?"

"Life." Minerva whispered, "Good night."

She was already to the landing by the time Hermione found her voice and responded in kind, "Good night." She called out, the last syllable probably having been heard; and she aimlessly turned, no longer tired and explored the east side of the Manor until she stepped into the library.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't bother to glance up, "Good morning." She said with a hint of smile lacing her voice.<p>

"Have you been up all night?" Minerva asked holding a cup of coffee and staring at Katherine in mild disbelief. She was in her library of all places – she hated to read anything other than books pertaining to potions and occupational growth. And yet, here she sat, in her library with ancient books pulled from the shelves in disciplines light years away from potions.

"Most of it." Hermione finally tore herself from an enlightening passage on mineral enriching soil charms to see Minerva bathed in shafts of morning twilight, standing three meters away holding a steaming cup dressed in something other than her teaching robes. _Teaching robes,_ her mind absently repeated, as her eyes took note of the light robe carelessly tied around her waist, a pair of silk pants and top beneath, while her feet remained bare. Her hair looked to have been braided, and from the faint light behind Minerva…it was apparent it was still quite early. "What time is it?"

"Just after six." Minerva came closer, eyes glancing to the tombs lying scattered on the table and around Katherine. "Charms?"

"You have a marvelous collection." Hermione animatedly began, "I was going to start in on the transfiguration texts, namely the one written by Rowena Ravenclaw, but stopped at feeling the warding along the wall." She paused at Minerva's cocked brow.

"So you thought Gillywater's would be a more apropos place to begin?"

Hermione's smile broadened again at the gentle ribbing Minerva was partaking in, "Very much. Besides, it helps to keep me distracted from my current lack of memory."

"Then my library is at your disposal."

A hint of moisture pooled in blue eyes, "Careful, I may stay well past my allotted two weeks with an invitation like that."

A light chortle her lips, "I'll see you shortly at breakfast."

Hermione nodded while dropping her gaze just long enough to be sure that Minerva had turned, before glancing back to Minerva and watching the way the malleable fabric swayed across slender features.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, come on!" Hermione mockingly raised her voice, "As if you answered <em>any<em> questions thus far."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, and inwardly marveled at how different Katherine had become. "I'm afraid…"

"What…" Hermione laid her hand upon Minerva's forearm, "that thought you just had, we'll start there."

Minerva's eyes lingered on the fingers she could still see in her dreams and slowly lifted her face to meet Katherine's crystalline eyes. "You are…not the same woman I remember."

She could see the hesitancy in emerald irises, "Please tell me that isn't bad."

Minerva remained quiet for a long moment as she seriously contemplated the answer, before softly answering, "It isn't."

"Good," she found herself murmuring, "we can both discover who I am, while I get to learn more about you."

Emerald eyes briefly widened and before her brain could formulate a response, Katherine was standing from the table.

"You never answered my question from earlier."

Minerva finally found her voice, a half octave higher than she remembered it, but at least she was once again able to speak. "Which was?"

"Are you married?" Katherine asked leaning closer, loving the way her emerald eyes became clearer…deeper…and she felt as though she were drowning in a sudden wave of emotion.

A myriad of answers shot through Minerva's mind that she had been, she was a widow, that Amelia had died three years prior, but none of those answers found a voice as her lips replied with a solitary syllable, "No." Because, the aforementioned was in the past; as Katherine knew…on some level. Just as she knew of _their_ history…on some level, too.

"Then forgive me," Hermione closed the scant remaining distance, noticing the way Minerva's head lifted ever so much as her eyes fluttered close and her heart sped up at the sight and relished the feeling as she felt soft moist lips momentarily brush across her own before pulling away, "but I've had the urge to do that all morning." Hermione gravely breathed as Minerva's eyes slowly opened and stared up at her with dozens of questions, "I'll see you this afternoon." She breathed against flushing skin as she pushed herself away, having confirmed that Minerva's lips were truly that soft, even when not brushing her cheek.

But as she climbed the stairs to her room, she highly doubted sleep would come swiftly as her body was humming all the way to her bones. Her fatigue momentarily forgotten as her thoughts once again swarmed around her host; and the overwhelming sense of familiarity she had regarding Minerva.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: As always...hope you enjoyed! And for those worried about Bonding, it is not being shelved indefinitely. But, I am…moderately discouraged and needed a break. _


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minerva heard the door open, and it took every ounce of self-restraint not to move as the quick steps came to a rigid stop.

"Ahhh…I thought…"

Slowly, deliberately Minerva turned her head to see Katherine rooted to the floor; towel draped over her shoulder, robe tied about her waist as a blush was quickly rushing up her neck and face.

"Shower…" Hermione tried again, "I thought I'd take it. A shower I mean." Hermione stammered on, "I didn't know…I mean, I thought it was vacant and I'll…"

Minerva could feel her own pulse quicken at the way the blush spread down Katherine's neck and disappeared behind the robe, but she cleared her throat. "Go ahead."

The words Hermione had been spattering died in her throat from the overwhelming dessert heat now occupying her mouth as she gave up all pretenses and unabashedly stared at Minerva who was sitting in the large tub just a meter and a half away in milky water leaving her body mysteriously obscured from view save for the tip of her one knee, the tops of both shoulders and her long neck and beautiful face as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes – seemingly carefree, as if this was an everyday occurrence. However, from the slight pink along her cheeks, Hermione knew that was not the case, but she was not going to question her on it. "I can come back."

"True." Minerva's soft lilt holding more of an accent, "But I will be remaining here for some time. If you'd prefer, you may use the shower off my bedroom."

Hermione took a step closer, "Your shoulder bothering you?"

"I'm afraid it was rather uncomfortable last evening, and I thought I'd soak it for a short while and then apply a compress to ease the discomfort." Minerva honestly stated, trying not to think of the odd situation, and just continue to relax her shoulder hoping it would by chance ease enough to let her sleep an hour or two this afternoon. Hermione thanked her and left the large bathroom, and Minerva tried not to catalogue yet again another difference between the woman she knew before and the one now residing in her home.

But she couldn't help it.

While she was still exceedingly intelligent, there was an undercurrent of thoughtfulness she had always _believed_ to be within Katherine but had never born witness to it.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked on the door, "Do you mind if I come in?"<p>

Minerva pulled the shoulder of her robe back on, "For a moment."

Hermione entered immediately noticing that Minerva's hair was still wet, and from the salves and bottles lying next to her that she had been correct in that Minerva had just left the bathroom. "I was going to fix the compress for you." Hermione motioned to the menagerie of items littering the bed beside Minerva, "As it is difficult to do on one's self."

Minerva's brow rose as Katherine came closer, "How was the shower?"

By the total drop and subject change, Hermione knew that was Minerva's way of reluctant acceptance. "The jets in your shower are phenomenal, I'd have thought it would help your arm."

"At times, but I need for the whole muscle to relax not just the wounded area." Minerva gently reached over and began moving the items to feel dexterous fingers upon her own and she was looking into close blue eyes.

"I got it."

Minerva barely nodded, and glanced to the floor away from the bed or where Katherine was standing. It was odd really, to see Katherine in a pair of blue jeans with a t-shirt pulled on; padding around without shoes or, as hard as she tried not to notice, a bra. Minerva felt the bed dip and a warmth and weight sit next to her.

"I need you to remove your shoulder." Hermione's voice thickened as she spoke, and she swallowed and tried to keep her mind on what she was here to do. But as long fingers slipped beneath the dusty blue robe, she found her breath had caught as had her gaze upon the way those long fingers slowly drew the silky material off milky skin. And before she could register a thought, her own fingers had lifted and were running down the front of the shoulder towards the top swell of the breast…

"Katherine…" Minerva meant to say her name in warning, but it came out far too soft as she closed her eyes turning away, trying desperately not to want the gentle touch as it eased lower.

"You are so…beautiful." Hermione breathed as she shifted and lightly tugged the loose material further away from her new destination, and exposed more of gentle mound until she found she couldn't wait any longer and ran her hand around the breadth of her breast and over the swell, moaning at how well it felt nestled within her fingers as Minerva's hand came to rest upon her own.

Slowly, reverently, Minerva turned back to Katherine and reached upwards, drawing Katherine's hand from beneath her robe and to her lips, "If you could fix the compress," she breathed against luscious fingers.

Hermione could see a mix of pain, fatigue, mixed with a hint of lust and she felt herself nod; trying to remember why she had come in here in the first place as she fumbled about. Almost ten minutes later, Hermione had finished and cleaned the area Minerva was already dozing as she drew the covers over her and was about to leave but stopped as her eyes fell once more on the woman who she couldn't seem to get enough of. And instead of leaving, she was propelled forward and into action, walking around the far side of the bed she pulled the covers down and climbed in.

Within moments, she had nestled into Minerva's back and her left hand had snaked over Minerva's body and beneath the teasing material to cusp her new haven and she moaned in completion as she buried her nose into the damp lavender locks before shifting her own head to lie beside her.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Another snippet ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What's the matter?" Harry asked immediately noting Ron's sullen mood.

"I'm sure, nothing." Ron muttered as he jammed his quill into the ink well.

Harry didn't comment or laugh as black ink spewed rained down on Ron's desk, "Hermione staying another week at her parents?"

Ron's face soured further, "Don't know, she hasn't written." He yanked his wand from his cloak, "I mean, I think I've been pretty understanding with her going there every few weeks to visit. Why can't she give me the same courtesy? Is that so much to ask for?"

Harry knew this was a tender topic to both Ron and Hermione, for far different reasons. "I'm sure a letter is on its way, something must have come up."

"Yeah." Ron grumbled, "I just don't see why she needs to go there so often."

"Because she almost lost them you dolt." Harry replied tired of hearing Ron begrudge Hermione for visiting her parents, "And it's not like you've ever volunteered to go with her."

"Like they'd give me the time off."

"How would you know, you've never asked."

Ron opened his mouth to rebuke the comment but after a minute snapped his jaw closed as he realized a stark truth, he never had asked.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a strange, comforting warmth and as she shifted her hand she felt a mix of flesh and silk; followed by a raspy thickly accented voice, "…Kather…ine."<p>

"Hmmm…" Hermione rumbled as she pulled her closer, "how's your arm?"

"Moderately better," Minerva tried not to notice how Katherine's body was pressed fully against her own, nor how the heated breath felt along her neck, nor the way roving fingers skimmed along her flesh. "But…before we proceed any further." She shifted her head to glance at Katherine, and felt fingers sweep up her breast.

"Yes…?" Hermione asked, leaning forward and kissing the underside of her jaw as she continued stroking the gentle mound and kneading the pebbling nipple.

"Katherine…" Minerva reached forward, stopping roving hands and soft lips, "what do you remember regarding us?" she asked, green eyes begging blue ones, searching as they stared into the other.

"Soft lips crazing my cheek," Hermione whispered as she leaned over Minerva, hair falling around them creating a curtain as she spoke, "gentle words, I see your body move and I can feel it my bones that I've known and watched you for years. I don't know how to describe it Minerva but…when I'm with you, I feel as if I've come home." She could see the hesitancy, the pain and a part of her heart broke, "I don't know what happened between us, but I swear I won't let it happen again."

Tear filled eyes met blue ones, "It's not possible, as you can't have children."

Shock spread over features, "Can't have…what happened?" She breathed out as she pushed back and sat down beside Minerva. "Minerva, please, what happened?"

Minerva gently adjusted her robe before sitting up, and meeting understanding blue eyes, "You were severely injured and your son killed."

"My son…?"

Emerald eyes scanned Katherine's, "Do you remember him?"

"No." She whispered, almost afraid to ask anymore. "And what about us?"

"You returned from St. Mungos and…" Minerva spoke the harrowing truth, "packed your things and moved to Australia the next day."

Hermione brushed the tear streak from Minerva's cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Minerva raised her hand and entwined their fingers, "So you see…" she took a harrowing breathe, "I _need_ you to know because…I refuse to let you think that I took advantage of you."

Realization dawned upon Hermione as the words rushed out, "I blamed you for his death."

Minerva remained silent not knowing what Katherine would think or remember, and as the seconds stretched in to minutes, she tried to push away the heartache from years long past.

"But it wasn't your fault." Hermione finally breathed out, guessing the truth from what she knew of the woman.

"Years later," Minerva ran her thumb over Katherine's knuckles, "you apologized."

"But you were in another relationship." Hermione surmised from Minerva's expression.

"I…had waited for years, traveling to see you on every break trying to reconcile until I discovered why you didn't wish to reconcile – as you had moved on and I eventually did as well. Ten years ago, you were in Europe and we spoke."

"And I apologized."

Minerva nodded, "However, I was married."

"To who?"

"Amelia Bones."

Hermione thought back and found vague stirrings of a memory, a picture of a body splayed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. "She died in the war."

"Yes, she did."

"Since then…have we, spoken?"

"Only when you arrived back here three weeks ago."

"You gave me a bracelet with a charm…that's how I left, that night. There were explosions, I remember the ceiling coming down and…" her statement hung between them, until she finally shook her head, "that is incredibly frustrating."

"True, but your memories are returning."

"I don't understand why I don't remember, us or…my son. Because, most of the time when we are talking, my memories have been triggered by topics and I'd have thought…"

"Me too." Minerva sincerely finished.

Hermione disentangled their hands, and ran her fingers up Minerva's arm. "When I remember, know that I won't blame you and I don't know why I ever did."

Minerva slid closer, running her right hand along the side of Katherine's face before carefully leaning forward. "We'll see my dear." She whispered, before brushing her lips along the edge of Katherine's and then pulling back and was off the bed, feeling blue eyes upon her until she closed the door to the bathroom; her heart crumbling in her chest.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hermione tried not to fidget as the healer frowned.<p>

"And you are sure you feeling alright?"

"I'm still a bit tired, but my headaches have eased."

"The memories you do recall, were they exceedingly stressful or painful?"

"No, I remember anecdotal bits. Nothing concrete from my past. Why?"

"You have higher levels of adrenaline than you should," Helena brushed it aside, "probably your body still trying to level off from your recent experience. Now, what is it you wished to ask?"

"Minerva told me what happened between us yesterday afternoon, and…"

Blue eyes widened, "That explains the adrenaline…"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't remember it." She said interrupting Helena, "Any of it."

Helena's brow knitted closer together, confusion evident. "But other memories return from anecdotal conversation and references?"

"Yes." Hermione stated equally confused.

Concern flashed across blue eyes, "Perhaps because of the depth of the memory, it might take longer for you to recall it."

Hermione held up her hand, "I don't know if I believe that, and from your expression you aren't really either. But…what I'm trying to understand is why I'd do that to Minerva. Why leave her?"

Helena somehow managed to curtail the vehement response she _wanted_to give to Katherine, instead settling for a more subdued version. "You blamed her for William's death and your injuries."

"She said that, but there must have been a reason for…"

"There wasn't." Helena snapped, years of anger bubbling past her best intentions, "Damn you!" Helena could feel her face flushing as the long held words came spilling from her lips, "She did everything she could to protect the two of you; and still you left her. I don't know what the hell Minerva is thinking to even let you in her house, because that wasn't just your child. You do realize that don't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the implications as Helena continued on her tirade.

"Or have you _conveniently _forgotten that too? And the worst part is, only her closest friends even know."

"What…do you mean, only her closest friends know?"

"That she was in a relationship with you and had a child!"

Hermione's face blanched as she shook her head, "I don't….remember…"

Helena outright laughed with tears in her eyes, "The worst part is," Helena's voice shook, "I almost wish you don't come to remember who you were," a tear slipped down and off her cheek, "because you seem like a better person. The person who actually deserves Minerva's love, and not the damn woman you will undoubtedly turn back into."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Filius waited for Minerva to finish reading the note, "Helena said you'd be out for at least another week."

Minerva drew a sheaf of parchment from the side of her desk, "Katherine is at the Manor and it'll be another week until I can guarantee her safe passage home."

Filius was still gapping at Minerva, as were the gallery of portraits, long after she finished her statement. "Did you say, Katherine?" Filius finally ventured.

Minerva absently elaborated, "As in Banning."

"Then…you haven't told the Ministry that she is well and alive."

"Alive yes," Minerva continued scratching an official response to the Ministry's query. "She had a minor head wound causing temporary amnesia."

"How much doesn't she remember?" Filius inquired almost afraid to ask.

At this, Minerva's hand drew to a stop, eyes finally coming up to look at her Deputy. "Not much."

"And you," Filius pushed past the tension, "are well with her being at the Manor?"

Minerva felt the quill fall forward as she tried to give an honest answer to his question, "I'm learning to be." While he was accustomed to discerning her cryptic responses, his brow imperceptibly rose and she elaborated, slightly. "She is not the same person she was."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Helena had left, and still she hadn't seen – Minerva. Earlier, the house elf, Tumble had said she had flooed to Hogwarts, and so she had opted to wait for Minerva's return.<p>

At first, she had thought Minerva would return shortly; but one hour gave way to two and before long she lost track of time as she became engrossed in the book by Fredrick Vaugn called Phoenix Tears.

It wasn't until she felt the soft hand and heard a familiar burr that she opened her eyes to see that day had become night, and the very woman she had hoped to see arrive had obviously returned prior as Minerva had already changed from the long heavy robes she innately knew that Minerva would wear to Hogwarts.

"You'll want to wash up, dinner is ready."

"Minerva…" Hermione reached out, "I…don't know why you let me remain here after all that I have done to you; but know that…" she scanned green eyes, "I'm not that person anymore." Her voice broke, "Or, Merlin forgive me, I never become that person again."

"I know." Minerva answered and was about to step away, but paused and after a long moment reached out and helped Katherine stand.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>She rolled over, sweaty gasping and body tingling for release as her body pulsed with need - <em>it had been a dream<em>. Moaning, she tried to still her still rapidly beating heart as images swam just out of reach – red hair, full lips crashing and crushing her as a warm body covered her own…and just the thought caused her hips to push up as a throaty gasp left her lips.

For a stray moment, she rationalized taking a cold shower, but the thought vanished as her own fingers sunk into her creamy, center and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of welcome relief.

Her mind interposing black and red hair as the need escalated causing first one whimper and then a second as she spread her legs wider; as she permitted the dreams and memories to blend together…until nothing was left but emerald eyes and a gravely Scottish lilt as the world rushed by in a haze.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

_a/n: A little short but hopefully still enjoyable ;)  
><em>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Minerva felt a measure of relief as she finished reading the note, her breakfast companion easily noting the change in her demeanor. "It seems as though Kingsley will live and he'll be awake in a few days."

A swell of relief with a mix of trepidation beat in Hermione's heart at Minerva's statement, "That's good news." Her voice portraying her reservations, and she shrugged, "I'm sure he'll coordinate with the Australian Ministry to enable me to return home."

"I would have thought that would be welcome news."

"It is," Hermione agreed, "but what if I like…the person I am better than the one I used to be."

"I have every faith that you will sort it."

"After so much has happened between us, how can you still…have so much faith in me?"

She merely smiled as she stood, "I just do."

"What if," Hermione jolted upright, "I were to stay?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Minerva, "Would you let me?" She questioned as her lips nipped at Minerva's neck, "Would you give me another chance?"

"I don't know if…I could." Minerva honestly answered as one of Katherine's hands pinned her waist while the other ran up her chest across her breast as lips continued their onslaught before they slowly stilled and Hermione came around to face her.

"I swear, I will hold your heart within my hands as if it was my own."

Minerva met Katherine's heartfelt expression and she could feel the tears pressing against her own eyes and running down her cheeks, "Merlin do I wish I could believe you."

"Why won't you?"

"Because you are so different, I don't know how you'll be able to reconcile with who you once were."

"Perhaps I'm finally free to be the person I always hoped to be, but for some reason…wasn't strong enough." She could see Minerva beginning to waver and her heart soared at the notion, as she pleaded from her soul, "Let me love you."

Green eyes bored into blue and she let her doubt go, hand reaching up and threading into Katherine's fiery mane as she pulled her closer and felt willing lips crash against hers. There was no softness or an ounce gentleness as both women tried to consume the other; their need burning as potently as the sun.

Fingers ripped and tore at clothing, as lips hungerly devoured skin until Minerva's back slammed into the wall, shirt hanging about her skirt as her head momentarily lulled against the wall as Hermione finally tasted the sweet pebbling flesh eliciting a moan deep from the Scottish woman as her own body thrummed in need.

It was strange really, to know so much about her…mixed with the uncanny notion of the newness of it all – Hermione absently thought as strong arms pulled her upwards and she couldn't help but moan at the startling crystalline eyes staring at her. "Let's go upstairs." She murmured while divesting Hermione of the last of her shirt and before she could comment, the room warbled and they were standing beside Minerva's bed and thought momentarily stopped as warm breasts pressed against her own.

"Ohh…" Hermione moaned loving the texture, the warmth, the suppleness…of skin upon skin, "that…feels…"

"Yes…" Minerva purred as she kneeled backwards, coaxing a willing Hermione as their lips began a new dance. More sensual, exploratory as hands skimmed up and down waists and chests while stroking and pressing their breasts as hips inched closer.

And Hermione didn't want to wait anymore, her body on fire as she banished her slacks and Minerva's skirt causing warm flesh to welcomingly press into her own as she instantly dropped her hand to feel heaven. "You…are already…" she nuzzled along Minerva's jawline as she sunk her fingers deeper into the slickness, "so…wet…"

Minerva had wanted to do so many things, but her hips were already meeting the gentle rhythm as her eyes rolled back and Katherine continued nuzzling her until a whimper left her throat when Hermione's wet lips kissed her own and spread her legs further apart.

"I read a bit…this past week…" Hermione breathed as she nibbled on Minerva's ear.

"On…"

"Magical ways…" Hermione paused long enough to ease Minerva onto the bed, "for women to please each other…"

"We've never..." Minerva reached between them, finally drawing her hand across Katherine, "had a problem before…"

Hermione paused as she stared at her lover, "I don't remember." She breathed before moaning at Minerva's wandering hands. "That…ohhh…my…love." Hermione's hips met the gentle rhythmic motion and after a half dozen times, "Oh…I want…to…" She leaned down capturing Minerva's lips in a kiss and pulled back. "I remember…a great thickness…" Blue eyes searched green ones, "that's how I got pregnant, isn't it?" She asked as their chests heaved.

"It was a long time ago and…perhaps…"

"No…" Hermione grabbed her vinewood wand, "I don't want to wait." She said with a moan as she pulled Minerva's hand from her and wrapped it around her wand, "I want to remember…" she whispered as her voice dropped, "to have new memories…of you inside…" Hermione felt a swell of magic along her hand as it was still clutching Minerva's and her wand, and then Minerva move her wand before Hermione felt Minerva's fingers go lax and her body arch as a pained moan left swollen lips.

"Minerva…" She went to ask, but felt Minerva's hand pull from the wand and two sets of hands wrap around her hips as lusty eyes hazily blinked up at her and then a hint of pressure at her center and Hermione felt a rush of desire wash over her at what was about to happen.

She reached down, pulling long fingers upwards to her breasts…and dropped own hands down to Minerva's as she oscillated along the tip of the shaft; feeling her own fluid dripping downward as a whimper left Minerva's lips followed by a throaty, "please...Kath…erine…"

"Jean…" Hermione breathed in a hoarse voice, "my middle name. Instead of…Katherine…" she finished as she sunk onto the welcoming warmth as she cried out with a moan and Minerva's hands abandoned Hermione's breasts to pull her closer as the word Hermione had only just spoken fell from her lips in a prayer, "Je..an…"

"Yes…" Hermione moaned in response only to feel strong arms push her back and rock her forward.

"Do…you..remember…"

"You…are…" Hermione began moving with Minerva, as the words fell heedlessly from her lips, "so much thicker…ohhh….yes…."

Minerva could already feel her pace quickening as her thought was lost, as feeling overtook her, "that's…it…"

"fuller…" Hermione breathed, "soo…good…my….love…"

"Jean…"

"Yes." Hermione crooned as she arched into the movement causing fingers to dig into flesh as Minerva's name spilled from her lips as the first tendrils of an orgasm went to rip through her only to be followed by a rush, as Minerva's voice screamed out her name.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Languidly Minerva drew her hand across the smooth skin, "I never knew you had a middle name."<p>

"Well, it sounds wondrous coming from your lips as you fall over the edge." Hermione murmured, still half asleep from their earlier activities.

"Is that another invitation?" Minerva coyly remarked as her fingers brushed the pebbling flesh.

Hermione chuckled, "Ask me after I have another nap."

"Hmmm…both sound divine." Minerva tiredly slid closer, wrapping her right arm around Hermione's body, as her voice rumbled in question. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Mmmmhhh….no." Hermione slipped her feet between Minerva's, "I'm a little sore…and achy…but no, love, you didn't hurt me." She leaned upward and gently kissed savory lips, before snuggling back into her chest, "and you're bigger than I remember." She could feel Minerva's chuckle ripple across her back and she smiled, loving the feeling.

Minerva brushed her lips across Katherine's shoulder, weighing her remark before going ahead and voicing it. "If only I were a guy…everyone would be so jealous."

Hermione outright laughed, "Yes, well…one thing we don't have to worry about since you aren't."

Minerva tightened her hold on Katherine, wishing the woman in her arms remembered a bit more regarding the topic, but went on to correct her lover. "If you could have children, then we'd need to perform a spell within the next three days to prevent any possibilities of conception as it does transfigure _everything_."

Hermione rolled partially back over, "Everything?" She asked brow slightly arched, "So…I could have you…transfigure and instead of tasting your creamy center; does it taste different?"

Minerva's cheeks instantly darkened in a blush, "Well, I'll let you know when I try it on you."

"Then I never…before…we didn't try it?"

Her blush spread down her neck and across her chest as she whispered meeting clear blue eyes openly with her own soul filled gaze, "I've only cast that spell once before."

Hermione's heart exploded with emotion at the statement quietly uttered to her, and without thought she pulled Minerva to her to show her how much what had happened between them mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Sorry for the delay, I had this written but found it 'difficult' to eliminate/alter the above and at some point hope to find a home for the full lemony version of this chapter. _


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning both women were waylaid and moving slower than intended by wandering hands and lips; and it was just before eleven when they sat down to eat breakfast – for a third time.

Minerva frowned at Helena's owl, it was rare she sent a note and with a wave she summoned the scrap of parchment as Katherine gingerly sat down. She paused before unfastening the note, "How about we go out this evening?"

Hermione frowned, "I thought my life was in danger."

"I was thinking of something a little more intimate," Minerva stated emerald eyes twinkling.

"Than here?" Hermione murmured, pulse quickening at the mere thought of what they'd be partaking in later.

"There's a small muggle town just beyond the pass, we'll eat at O'Malley's. It's a pub that's been there since the late 1700's, they have delicious potato soup and just in case; I'll configure a portkey for you."

"Sounds good as long as there is more waiting for me than merely potato soup." She nodded to the note, "From Hogwarts?"

"Helena," Minerva began opening the letter, "they also have wonderful Rueben's." She opened her glasses slipping them on.

"How is that even when you are wearing your glasses, you are still so beautiful?"

Minerva glanced over the rims of her glasses, voice deadpan. "Tell my students that."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure they'd agree if they saw _this_ side of you."

"I can guarantee that shan't happen." Minerva seriously replied as her eyes softened, "I'm indefinitely unavailable."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "I like the sound of that."

"Do you?" Her lilt deepened.

"Very much," Hermione answered before taking a bite of toast and Minerva's eye flicked back to the note. She noticed Minerva's face become concerned, "Something the matter?"

Minerva laid the note down as she pulled off her glasses, "Kingsley's awake and wishes to speak with you."

"Ahhh…" Hermione felt her heart flutter a bit, "I haven't worn out my welcome yet, have I?"

Minerva paused from taking a sip of tea, "We do have dinner plans."

"That we do." Hermione agreed trying to shake the sense of foreboding that was swirling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Xoxox<p>

* * *

><p>"How long?" Helena asked in a resigned tone as she stared at the two women.<p>

"Regarding…?" Minerva questioned in return.

"The two of you."

"It isn't what it appears." Minerva tried but could see that Helena didn't believe her.

"Really?" Helena retorted as she crossed her arms.

"I'll…" She held up her hand, "come by tomorrow and we'll talk." Helena's brow arched, "Just you and me, now if you don't mind, can you take us to see Kingsley."

Helena's lips pinched as she tried to curtail her comment, "Fine." She motioned to the side door, "He's on level six."

Hermione joined Minerva as they strode beside Helena, her thoughts on the woman on the other side of the Administrator. How reserved she became when in public, it was like she was a whole different person. Helena paused beside the door, "Reminder to you, he is still highly critical; so whatever it is he wishes to speak with you about, keep it brief."

Hermione gently touched Helena's arm, as she tenderly spoke to the St. Mungos Administrator. "We will."

Helena's brow quirked at the odd gesture, "Good," her eyes traveling to Minerva as Hermione entered the room.

"As I said, she's changed." Minerva whispered.

"Tomorrow." Helena stated, voice leaving little room for doubt.

Minerva patted her arm as she walked by, "First thing," she murmured before closing the door.

Kingsley glanced to Minerva and barely nodded, "G…ood, to see…both…alright."

Minerva had already withdrawn her wand, silencing the room before turning back to him. "And you are looking better." Minerva said drawing nearer, laying her fingers gently on his forearm. "Helena said you'll make a full recovery."

"Y…es." Kingsley glanced to Hermione. "How are…you doing?"

"My memory is beginning to come back."

Brown eyes widened and he tried to sit up, "Wh…at?"

"Easy, Kingsley." Minerva restraining anymore movement.

"Hermione…" he rasped, exceedingly worried.

"What?" Hermione said blinking.

"What!" Minerva breathed out in shock, desperately believing she had heard him wrong.

"You…" he beckoned for the red head to come closer, "are…Hermione…Granger."

* * *

><p>xoxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: As always hope you enjoyed!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione ran her fingers along the counter, the memories having come back hours ago; as she stared at her slowly changing reflection.

Brown hair was slowly drowning out the red, her eyes were a strange mix of blue and brown and she closed them, afraid to witness anymore.

As the woman she had been, whose life she had lead for almost five weeks, a part of her didn't want to give up. She wanted to hold onto it. To continue living what was rapidly becoming a dream.

She felt the tears slipping down her cheeks as thoughts of what tomorrow would bring came to mind. Who her friends were. Who she was. And instantly her thoughts spun to Ron and she gasped aloud…

"Ohh...God." She breathed jerking the toilet seat up as she emptied the contents in its entirety before she collapsed onto the floor; her cries and tears ringing off the tile walls until there were more tears to be had.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"You couldn't have known," Helena whispered.<p>

Minerva didn't immediately respond, and when she did her voice was utterly hollow, "I should have. How could I not have? People don't change that much."

"I treated her at St. Mungos and didn't know any different. Kingsley was using experimental technology." Helena shook her head, "Self releasing polyjuice that'll hold for up to three months. Really, Minerva," her brow arched, "how could you of known? She was able to fool all of England."

"True, but the rest of England hasn't been intimate with her." Minerva retorted.

Helena's mouth was open to rebuke whatever Minerva was going to say, but she couldn't. That was one thing about her friend, she did know how to strike the head on a nail. "You weren't intimate before her head injury; and any idiosyncrasies you would have thought were related to the injury, not that she was a different person entirely."

"You aren't helping." Minerva quietly stated, trying not to contemplate who she _had_ slept with and how intimate she _had _been with her.

Helena sighed, "What bothers you more, that she wasn't Katherine and you hoped she was, that you didn't know, or that she is Hermione Granger and you're afraid of what you feel for the young woman?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Minerva uncharacteristically barked, "And why aren't you thrilled that I didn't reconcile with Katherine?"

Helena pushed back despite seeing the tears beginning to blur emerald eyes as well as her own, "Fine, if you really want to see if the spark that was between you and Hermione was because of your prior relationship with Katherine, between you, Harold and I you can be to Australia and back by tomorrow evening. Go speak with her, and see."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Ron leaned in to give her kiss as he entered her apartment, and she quelled her stomach that was twisting in guilt. "Hey." Ron hugged her twirling her around, and as he set her down noticed her ashen face. "You alright?"<p>

"No." Hermione murmured, trying to find a way to talk about what happened, "I…had an accident."

Concern flashed in his eyes, "What happened?"

And the words became infinitely harder, "I…lost my balance, and hit my head."

Ron went to turn her around, and she stopped him; "That was two weeks ago. Why didn't you let me know?"  
>Hermione bit back her retort, knowing that his response was generated from his worry for her. "I had temporary amnesia."<p>

A look of chagrin passed over his face as he realized that Harry had been correct, "Are there any lingering effects?"

She felt herself nodding, "I…thought I was someone else for two weeks and…" she couldn't divulge what else had happened. Everything was still too close… "am really having problems readjusting." She could feel him wrap his arms around her, and she sunk into his embrace; the tears coming again.

"It'll be alright, luv." He murmured into her hair, "We'll get through this."

She nodded into his shoulder, wanting to believe him but in her heart she didn't know how she'd get past the previous two weeks…and the provocative image of Minerva writhing beneath her as she screamed her name in ecstasy, or the way it felt to be around Minerva…with her…knowing her in a way she was certain that almost no one but her closest friends would be permitted to. And yet…she loved the man whose arms were wrapped around her. How could she not? She had loved him for years…

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva tiredly stepped from her floo, and strode across to her desk and without thought grabbed and flung the ink well into the fireplace. The glass shattered and ink splattered across the brick and grate.<p>

"Damn!" Minerva yelled as tears began to stream down her face in both frustration and anger at the situation she now found herself in. "How could I have been so foolish?"

"Your conversation did not go well with Katherine?" Godric questioned, hoping to glean a nugget of information for the prestigious gallery.

"You are many things, my dear, foolish not being one of them." Albus said over his half-moon spectacles.

"No," she said rubbing her forehead, "my trip highlighted how different our lives are. I'd sooner marry Sybil than re-enter into a relationship with Katherine."

Over half the portraits chuckled at her commentary, Severus' voice ringing above the rest. "I always thought your protestations regarding Divination were too vociferous, now I understand the root of your dislike. You were attracted to Sybil."

"Only if Katherine was in the country." Minerva replied to Severus' glib remark as she unfastened her broach.

"My dear, it has become apparent that you were attracted to Hermione or at least in part to her and not Katherine. The question is, what do you intend to do about it?"

Minerva peeled open the seam line, her outer robe hanging open as she turned back to Albus, as proud shoulders started to sink as did her head, "Nothing," her whisper ringing louder than her scream had only minutes before, "as there's nothing to be done. She's engaged to Ronald Weasley, just graduated the year prior from Hogwarts, is barely a third of my age…"

"I've never known you to give up, Minerva." Albus softly stated to his retreating friend.

She paused at the base of the steps, fingers wrapped around the brass banister. "I…just…can't, Albus. Not this time." Her tone matching her demeanor.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Hope you enjoyed!_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Minerva tiredly rolled her head as she peeled her glasses from her face, enjoying the moment of silence amongst the chaos of the day. However, she heard the boards in front of the door give under the weight, and she bit back a growl in frustration as she summoned her stoic features and turned to see the door swing open and the very distinct features of Hermione Granger walked in with an empty plate in her hand.

Brown eyes landed upon hers, and she stopped.

They hadn't seen the other…since Kingsley's revelation just over three weeks prior, when Minerva's eyes had grown to the size of bludgers as a whispered plea of denial sprung from her lips.

After a few awkward moments, Hermione stretched out her hand and placed the empty plate on the table and returned her gaze to Minerva and slid to her left side. "How's your shoulder?"

"Fully healed." Minerva closed the glasses resting in her hand, as she reached for her iron clad control. "And all of your…memories have returned?"

Hermione swallowed as she quietly answered, "Yes."

"Hermione…!" Molly's voice broke across the stillness, and then the Weasley matriarch burst into the kitchen, "Ohh..Hermione we're waiting on the rolls…" she paused at seeing the Headmistress standing at the opposite end of the kitchen, a strangely solemn expression upon her normally reserved features, "Minerva. I'm sorry…" She summoned the bag of rolls, "for interrupting."

"Actually Molly," Minerva feigned a smile, "I was just bidding Hermione good bye."

"You just got here…" Molly began but Minerva interjected.

"I received word from Filius, I am needed back at Hogwarts."

Hermione's face blanched as Molly prattled her well wishes before the three women made their way out of the kitchen and out onto the grounds of the Burrow. Molly veered to the tables and Minerva to the hilltop, Hermione pausing before jogging the handful of steps to catch up the spritely woman. "Please stay," she said as she neared Minerva, "I'd like to speak to you."

Minerva's steps didn't falter, "There is nothing to say."

Hermione reached out, and somehow overcame her concern regarding how Minerva would react, "I beg to differ." She stated as her hand landed upon Minerva's arm causing the woman to turn and draw to a stop.

Green eyes swept over Hermione's youthful features, and as much as she loathed to hear what Hermione had to say, she also could hear the sweet string of words about how the woman standing so close would hold her heart and keep it safe; and not further sink the dagger that had already been plunged so deep. "I'm listening," she found herself saying despite what she should have replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to ask the questions that had burned her soul for weeks to be asked, but how do you ask the most prestigious witch in the country to love you? Her vocabulary and well-honed verbal skills faltering her in her moment of need, and with each passing second, more and more of the woman standing before her vanished into the legend.

And Minerva felt the dagger dig deeper and she could almost taste the blood bubbling in the back of her throat, as the moments stretched and she pulled upon the last shreds of her willpower and compassion. Speaking a half-truth to ease Hermione's burden, even if it meant burying the dagger to the hilt and through what remained of her heart. "I cherish what we shared, but it cannot be." She scanned brown eyes in the twilight, as her fingers trailed along the soft lines of Hermione's jaw, "You know this to be true." Slowly, painstakingly, she withdrew her fingers, "It's time to let me go, and move on with your life."

"I…"

Minerva placed her forefinger on her lips, and gently shook her head as tears pooled in brown eyes and she stepped away, "Good-bye, Jean." And with a half nod, Minerva turned and within two more steps, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't remember picking up a bottle of firewhisky that evening when she finally did return to the Burrow's festivities; she only knew that when the first one was empty she managed to find a replacement as she hoped to blanket the pain and ache in her chest from Minerva's farewell.<p>

"Let's get you home." Ron said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes…let's." Hermione gaily repeated as she ran her hand up his chest and she leaned in closer, "As long as you're coming too."

Ron was about to decline, feeling moderately tired and having to get up in the morning until she brought her hips in direct contact with his own; his body instantly reacting to the multiple month hiatus. "We'll take the floo." He said guiding her into the den, and with a whispered phrase he threw the floo powder into the grate and in a rush he had joined Hermione at her flat…only to feel her warm lips eagerly landing upon his.

The next morning, Hermione woke to a steady snore and a splitting headache. She vaguely noticed the articles of clothing scattered everywhere on her way to the loo to find a headache draught trying to ignore the way her center pulsed in want and need – utterly dissatisfied with how Ron had loved her last evening; only bringing her to a climax once after having brought himself thrice before he had managed to send her over the edge.

But knowing that their drinking and his overzealousness were sure the cause for his lackluster evening. After all, their previous experiences had left her yearning for his touch and begging for more.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Sighs. Remember the angst part?_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Pregnant?" Ron said shaking his head, "You're sure?"

Hermione nodded, "I ran a muggle test this morning and am going to St. Mungos for confirmation and the specifics this afternoon."

"We've been so careful…"

"I know," Hermione said in concurrence, "The only night I'm not sure about is the party…"

"Three weeks ago." Ron said remembering the evening and could feel his loins tighten at the mere memory. "I didn't cast a countering spell, did you?"

Hermione's face soured, "I could hardly stand."

A roguish smile passed over his face as he remembered the way she had straddled his hips, over and over again. "I don't recall you wanting to stand too much when we got back here."

A seriousness overcame her face, "Well now…because we didn't cast a simple spell, I'm pregnant."

"We'll get through this luv."

Hermione tried to tamp down her concerns, "I'm just worried how we'll be able to afford the birthing and then after. And where are we going to live…"

"I'll ask Robert to give me more hours at the Ministry and when you get home this evening, we'll come up with a plan."

"Just don't say anything to anyone, Harry included until I return from St. Mungos. The muggle tests can sometimes read as a false positive."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Helena frowned glancing over her correspondence, "Who did you say?"<p>

Jayne repeated herself, "Hermione Granger."

Helena almost laughed but stopped herself, because if the woman was here to see her; she probably had a good reason. "Alright, but ward the outside of the door after she enters."

"Ma'am." Jayne walked out and ushered the young witch through the door.

Helena laid the paper down on her desk as Jayne pulled the doors closed, "Hermione," she said standing, "what can I help you with?"

"I…believe I am pregnant."

Helena leaned against the edge of her desk, "Congratulations, Hermione; and while I'm…" she forced the word honored from her lips because she felt many things towards the young witch who had unwittingly torn her best friend's heart from her chest, honored not being one of the first adjectives she'd use. "honored, there are dozens of healers who can confirm your belief."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush, "But there is only one person here who I'd trust to tell me when the child was conceived."

"And other than Weasley whom else would be the father."

Hermione swallowed as she forced the answer from her lips, "Rather a second mother."

The color began to drain from Helena's face at the possible implications regarding what Hermione was inferring, and she began to shake her head. "Minerva would never…" she breathed, "it took Katherine almost two years to convince her to perform the spell…"

Tears burned Hermione's eyes as she responded to the notion that had plagued her heart for the last six weeks, "The very woman she believed me to be." Her voice broke as she finished, "And as we…believed I was incapable of having children…that night."

"No countering spell had been cast."

"No." Hermione's voice barely audible. "And with the shock…of everything, I…never cast it in the days following."

Helena withdrew her wand, "Hold still." She said realizing before waving her wand in a complex pattern as soft words left her lips until the tip of her wand glowed purple and began to pulse; after six steady thrums it remained lit for several seconds before pulsing for six more times and once again stopping.

"Well?" Hermione finally questioned after having witnessed the purple light reset for a fifth time.

"You are…six weeks pregnant." Helena finally answered.

Hermione stumbled backwards, landing into the chair as she began shaking her head at what Helena's statement meant.

She was pregnant - with Minerva's child.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva glanced up as the fire roared and the flames turned green, her eyes briefly darting to the clock; it was already close to five and she was due to dinner within the half hour she noted as Helena emerged.<p>

"Is everything well at St. Mungos?" She inquired at seeing the ashen color of Helena's face as she stood, "And Harold?"

Helena forced the words from her throat, "I have need to talk to with you."

"What is the matter?"

The fire rumbled again, and Minerva turned in time to see Hermione step from the flames. Minerva's first thought was why Helena had brought Hermione here, until she saw the redness lining brown eyes. And her heart skipped a beat, because whether she wanted to or not, she cared for the woman only meters away, "Are you alright?" Her normally stalwart voice cracking beneath the weight of emotion.

Hermione wanted to glance away as she meet worried emerald eyes, but it was the depth of emotion staring back at her that stayed her movement and granted her strength to do what she had come here to do at Helena's behest. "I…" she had given it a great deal of thought on what and how she was going to tell the woman standing opposite. At first she had thought she'd break it as she had to Ron…only this morning, but she didn't want there to be any chance of misunderstanding. After all, Minerva had been through so much heart break already; she didn't want to be the cause of any more. And she found herself taking another breath to start over, "I…am carrying your child."

"Excuse me?" Minerva sought clarification as her palm landed upon the desk to balance herself as the rest of breath rushed from her lungs.

"I'm pregnant with your child." Hermione stated not taking her eyes from Minerva, who stood there staring at her before finally breaking the stillness that had come to reign upon the Headmistress' office. Even the portraits had become eerily still.

"That cannot be," Minerva cleared her throat, jaw flexing at the embarrassing truth of what she had done, "as when…we were intimate, you were not of yourself, but had taken on Katherine's form and she cannot bear children."

"Hermione became herself the following evening," Helena clarified drawing Minerva's frighteningly devoid gaze. "I tested her three times. She became pregnant six weeks ago."

"Are you sure…that the child is mine and not another's?"

"I hadn't had sex with Ron for almost two months before we…" Hermione could feel the blush rising up her face, as Minerva turned back to face her, "and it was almost six weeks after I returned before…Ron and I were together in that way again. I have been with no other, Minerva except for you and he in my life. Despite what you believe, I am not some…trollop."

"I have never believed you to be anything but what you are, my dear." Minerva sighed and turned to Helena, "If you could give us some privacy."

"Are you sure?" Helena's blue eyes scanned Minerva's.

"Yes." She answered with a nod, "Thank you."

Helena reached in and drew her friend into a hug, "I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Minerva said returning the hug, before Helena let go and gave Hermione a nod and moments later they were alone.

Awkwardly so.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Happy Independence Day :)_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione tried not to shift on her feet nor turn and flee as Minerva absently ran her fingers over the edge of her desk. "I…" Minerva cleared her throat, "would you accompany me upstairs so we can speak?" she absently unfastened her broach, and then the buttons on her collar; something she'd never dream of doing unless with her most trusted friends; but today was not most days and the woman standing two meters away had born witness to her in the most intimate way possible. And while she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the notion, it didn't alter the fact of what _had_ occurred.

"Ah…" Hermione swallowed, eyes darting to the staircase not sure if she was comfortable in following. "Why not…ahhh speak down here?"

Minerva paused in ascending the stairs, "My living quarters are just beyond and besides the nip of whisky I find myself suddenly craving, I'd prefer a venue with fewer eyes and ears."

Hermione glanced to the gallery who were all staring at her, with an odd mix of expressions; and with hurried steps she followed Minerva into her living suite. And upon cresting the last stair, she was surprised to find a large living space with several doors around the area. Minerva was already across the room pouring herself a measure of whisky, "Would you care for anything? Tea? Water?"

"A…cup of mint tea." Hermione said as her eyes took in the rich tan leather furniture, a Monet and Pizzaro adorning one wall while a moving tapestry sat opposite, a vase of snow white tulips sitting on the coffee table next to a variety of journals – transfiguration, potions, charms…and she glanced up as Minerva was walking towards her.

"Milksy will be here momentarily with your tea."

"Thank you…" Hermione said.

"Please," Minerva motioned to the chair, "unless you prefer the chesterfield."

"This is fine," Hermione replied while sitting, as a cup of tea materialized on the coffee table in front of her as Minerva paused for a long moment, obviously weighing some decision before moving to the end of the chesterfield closest to her and joining her. "I…ah…what did you…I mean…" and then gently a hand laid across the edge of her knee, drawing her gaze and ending her stammering as a soft timber filled the air.

"Have you spoken to Ronald?"

Hermione shook her head, as she rolled her lips against her teeth, "I told him…I thought I was pregnant this morning and was going to have it verified at St. Mungos."

"Then he does not know that the child might not be his?" Minerva gingerly questioned.

"I…never told anyone." Hermione pulled her gaze from long fingers, she could see the hurt her simple statement had caused and she forged ahead, "Not because of you," Hermione breathed out the truth, "but me. I wanted to keep it, to myself…" Brown eyes bored into green, "an unbelievable cherished memory. So, no he doesn't know what happened between us. As far as he believes, the child is his – which…I'll be clarifying with him this evening that…he is not the father, but…" her voice dropped imperceptibly, "you are."

Minerva felt her heart skip a beat, because from her language it was evident that Hermione would be keeping their child – _her_ child and that very thought gave her the strength to force the next sentence from her lips. "Perhaps, it would be better to raise the child as Ronald's."

Brown eyes widened by the simple proclamation, "How can you…" her voice rose in pitch, "say that?"

A look of resignation passed across elegant features, "Because I'm a middle aged witch, who is over three times your age and through a series of events have managed to impregnate a recent graduate of mine." She unconsciously grabbed her tumbler, "So, while I would love to be a part of…" The next word caught in her throat because of what it signified, a moment that had occurred between the woman sitting a scant half meter from her and her. A moment that she _never _would have partaken in had she known the truth, but that didn't change what had happened, nor the repercussions that was now heedlessly rippling through both their lives. "our child's life, it isn't in your best interests or the child's. Whereas, if you were to raise it as Ronald's child, it wouldn't grow up surrounded by conjecture and whispers of impropriety and your relationship with Ronald will remain solid and perceived as…" her knuckles whitened as her grip tightened around the tumbler, "…untarnished."

"Never…" Hermione leaned forward, eyes pleading for Minerva to believe her as she grasped both of her wrists, "ever say that. "Ever. Understand?" And as startled eyes landed on hers she continued on, "Because while I don't believe in fate or divination, you have to agree that what happened to us…and the confluence of events the occurred for us to be in the situation we are now in; is beyond comprehension. And I…I wouldn't trade what happened between us…" She fought back the tears, "even though I don't know how to reconcile what did… But what I do know…is that through those events…I _saw _you." Her right hand released Minerva's wrist as she tentatively reached up and brushed the back of her knuckles down Minerva's cheek, "And even before I did, I have always respected you and would never dream of depriving you of knowing your child."

Minerva reached up taking Hermione's hand from her face, "Hermione, I can't accept what you are suggesting."

Brown eyes hardened, "You're telling me that you don't _want_ to know your own child?"

The glass in Minerva's hand shattered, causing Hermione to jump and Minerva to snap as she shook her hand and stood up, "Damn!" Her jaw clenched, "And no, that is not what I said!"

"Then what?" Hermione jumped up too, "You don't want anything to do with me?"

Green eyes narrowed as her brogue thickened with emotion, "You are engaged to Ronald Weasley."

"I'm pregnant with your child," Hermione pressed, "not his."

"And it would be better for you to remain with him," Minerva began but Hermione drowned her out.

"I'm not talking about me, nor Ron's and my relationship, rather you and that of our child's. Because, while it may be easier for me now, what am I to say when our child doesn't look like _any _of the Weasley family? And years from now, if the truth comes out; what then? That you didn't want anything to do with your child? When any child would love to have you be one of their parents, and I…would love you to help me in that endeavor."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"…but not mine?" Ron repeated the last part of her commentary.<p>

"The child is not yours."

"I…" blue eyes narrowed, "what are you saying Hermione? That you cheated on me?"

"It's a little more involved…"

"Involved!" Ron yelled, "No shit, Hermione. You said you're having a kid; that isn't mine. So I'd say its way past involved and moved into the cheating category!"

"I didn't cheat on you!" Hermione barked in response.

"Then how in the hell did you get pregnant? Because, while I may not be as smart as you, I think I've got the basics covered!"

"My accident…"

Ron shook his head, voice turning deadly. "Don't even."

"Are you going to listen or just assume like usual?"

"Fine," Ron said crossing his arms, "tell me how you didn't cheat on me but ended up pregnant."

"No," Hermione said through tear filled eyes, "you aren't listening, as you've already made up your mind."

"Ohh, no…" Ron spit out, "I'm all ears."

"To find out who the father is."

"Ohhh I can't wait so I can go ask him how his dick slipped and landed in you!"

"I thought I was someone else," Hermione snapped through tear-filled eyes, "or did you forget that!"

"You didn't say that you slept with anyone!"

"And how would you suggest I tell you that?"

"I don't know, but…telling me you're pregnant by him is definitely **not** it!"

"Would you rather I lie?"

"I don't know! Dammit, I don't know!" Blue eyes began drowning behind tears, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"Then why did you fuck someone else!"

Her jaw clenched as her voice dropped dangerously low, "Is that what you think I did?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Hermione took one breath then a second as she desperately tried to keep what little remained of her temper, "I impersonated Katherine Banning, using classified experimental technology that enables someone to remain morphed for several weeks without ingesting any more polyjuice. The night of the symposium, I cracked my head and woke up believing I was her."

"And what…" his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face, "you laid her husband?"

"Her ex-lover," Hermione corrected.

Ron gripped the counter and rocked his arms back and forth as he dropped his head, while taking several deep breaths, "Alright…" He said standing upright, as his jaw flexed, "alright, I can…just tell me that you don't love him and that he won't be involved in the child's life."

"I've already spoken…"

"What?"

"I've already spoken to her." Hermione repeated, unwilling to yell anymore and he opened his mouth to start in on another tirade when his eyes grew larger and she knew he had just processed her pronoun usage.

"Her?" He breathed out abnormally soft despite the dark flush of his face.

"Yes, Ron." She meet his disbelieving face, "Her."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Minerva frowned as the floo in her office activated, "Hello?" she asked standing up, wand already in her hand as her evening robe swirled around her.

"It's me, Minerva." Hermione timidly replied.

"Hermione?" Minerva questioned as she lit her office, gazing down from the landing. "What…?"

A tear streaked face lifted upwards, "Can I…stay here this evening?"

Minerva nodded, "Come on up," she moved from the stairs and through her living space as she called over her shoulder to enable Hermione to hear her. "I'll make up the spare room."

"That would be wonderful," Hermione saw the edge of the silk robe enter a room to the right, "can I help?" she questioned stepping into the room and felt her pulse skip a beat upon landing on the way Minerva's silk pajamas draped across her shoulders and down her back.

"Unless you like working on budgets, no." Minerva picked up the last pile, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"We had another argument." Hermione succinctly replied, "And I just…didn't want to be alone this evening." She stepped back into the living area, the two women having continued to grow closer since last month when they had learned that they were going to be having a child together. "And I can't put Ginny and Harry in the middle again."

Minerva held up her hand, "You needn't explain."

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"Nonsense," Minerva said as she walked past Hermione, "I was having a cup of tea and reading tomorrow's Wizengamut agenda."

"That sounds fascinating." Hermione retorted as she watched Minerva lay the papers on one of the chairs.

"More so than next semester's budgets." Minerva quipped, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione held up her hand, "No, I'm a little nauseous and don't want to chance it."

"I thought the morning sickness had lessoned."

"It has," Hermione sat down on the chesterfield, leaning her head back, "but it was replaced with all day sickness and leaving me to feel constantly bloated." She closed her eyes and let her guard down, knowing that while she and Minerva weren't as comfortable as they had been for the handful of days months prior; it was the one place right now that she felt safe. Vaguely she heard Minerva moving about the room, her eyes drifting shut as she let herself fully relax for the first time in close to a week.

Minerva didn't reiterate her question, the soft rhythmic breathing told her all she needed to know; Hermione had fallen asleep. It hadn't surprised her, as this was the third time in as many weeks that Hermione had done so. She was still working in between salvaging her relationship with Ronald; which the latter was taking all Hermione had and more on top of being pregnant and making an effort to include her through letters and stopping by several times per week. "You are an amazing woman, Hermione Granger." Minerva whispered before transfiguring the chesterfield into a bed and after several more flicks and spells; Hermione was nestled beneath a sheet and two blankets, boots removed, outer robes banished while her inner robes were morphed into comfortable sleep attire.

She was lowering the light when a wince flashed across Hermione's face, followed by an almost inaudible whimper. Minerva paused recalling their conversation from last week and slipped onto the bed, wrapping her arm over Hermione's waist and splaying her hand across Hermione's abdomen. She hadn't planned on remaining, but Hermione had already nestled backward into her. Minerva inwardly groaned as she tried to get comfortable on top the blankets and laying her head along the corner of the pillow next to Hermione's.

* * *

><p><em>xoxo<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione shifted, heard a soft moan, and she blinked again not believing that it was anything other than another tantalizing dream. But the faint familiar shadows told her that it wasn't a dream, "Minerva?"<p>

"Hmmm." Minerva unconsciously responded while tightening her grip and shifting her legs along Hermione's.

"Thank you." Hermione said into the night as she snuggled deeper into the safe arms, but the reason for her waking up niggled at her consciousness and refused to let her doze back off. She tried to ignore it, but the need to urinate only became more pronounced. She went to ease from the bed, but slurred words caused her to pause.

"H…ermione?"

And Hermione felt herself blinking back tears at the most precious sound she ever heard, her name – not Katherine's or her middle name, Jean, falling unconsciously from Minerva's lips, but her own. "I have to use the loo."

She heard Minerva shift and then several of the sconces along the wall ignited in a low flame, enabling her to easily navigate the living room. "Thanks." By the time she stepped from the loo and back into the living room, the area looked as it did upon her arrival; except for the pile of papers sitting in one chair and some of her clothes resting in another. Her eyes glanced to the open door leading to the spare room and then the door she knew led to Minerva's. She curtailed her want to follow Minerva to her room and continue getting a restful night's sleep; but her feet grudgingly took her into the spare room.

Her heart melted some more at Minerva's thoughtfulness, the corner of the covers were already turned down; and she was welcomingly surprised as she slipped into bed to find the sheets warmed. Smiling she turned on her side, arm wrapping around one of the pillows as her consciousness raged on regarding her simmering feelings for Minerva and her floundering ones for Ron.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"You are going to her, aren't you?" Ron asked grabbing his cloak.<p>

"No," Hermione honestly answered, "but I'm tired of fighting."

"And I'm tired of you spending so much time with her!"

"I haven't been spending that much time with Minerva, as _all_ of my spare time has been with you."

Blue eyes flashed in rage, "Then where were you last night?"

Hermione met his stare and stilled herself for what she knew was at best an oncoming storm, but she wasn't going to give it to him easy. "Where do you think I was?"

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Another nibble…_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Look, I know things haven't been well between you and Ron for the last several weeks, and I don't want to interfere, but…"

"Then don't." Hermione said with an air of finality.

"Well, he's my brother so I'm going to."

"Ginny…" she warned.

"He _loves _you, Hermione. And you've loved him for years…"

"Yes, I have and he does; but we're at each other's throats and I can't keep doing this. We need some time apart."

"Is it that or her?" Ginny crossly countered.

"Minerva has nothing to do with our discord."

"You're carrying her child, so I'd say that she is involved."

"She isn't. On the contrary, she has been nothing but supportive and tried to help Ron and I."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

Ginny slowed her question down, as she repeated it. "Do you love Minerva?"

"I can't believe you'd ask…"

Blue eyes widened at Hermione's deflection, "You do…" she breathed out in a shocked gasp.

"I…don't know what I feel towards her." Hermione said in defeated honesty. "As I've not totally reconciled with everything since the accident."

"She's Minerva McGonagall, stern…uncompassionate…"

Hermione held up her hand, "In private she is a very different person."

"What the hell are you thinking?" Ginny collapsed into a chair, head shaking. "She's the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Master in Transfiguration…"

"Enough already," Hermione said cutting off her friend, "I know _who_ she is, Ginny. And that's the problem."

"What? That she's…the most aloof person in England?"

"That you know her as those titles and descriptors and not as the woman named Minerva."

"And what, you do?"

"When I was Katherine," her thoughts trailed back to three months prior when she had been welcomed at Minerva's Manor, "yeah, Ginny, I got to meet the woman and I'm not quite sure what to do about it."

"And what about Ron?"

"I don't know…" she answered honestly, "I just…don't know."

The seconds dragged out into minutes, and finally Ginny asked the unaskable question that no other would dare to ask, but she had to know the answer to. "Before…while at Hogwarts," her eyes latched onto Hermione's, "did you…fancy McGonagall?"

"Fancy her?" Hermione breathed out in disbelief at the question being asked and then found herself shaking her head, as she questioned Ginny in return. "No, and what on earth would make you think that? Because I said I don't know what I am going to do about what happened or you find it impossible to believe that an extraordinary set of circumstances occurred and I now am intrigued by her?"

"You have to admit, it is sounds fantastical. That after a stint as Katherine Banning you…" her arms started waving, "you are attracted to McGonagall."

"I never said I was attracted to her."

Ginny's lips pinched, "Then what would you call it, if not attraction?"

Even after all these months, her time with Ron since then, she still vividly recalled the way Minerva's smooth skin felt as it slid down her own and how Minerva's lips, devilish tongue, and skilled hands had brought new meaning to what it meant to have an orgasm. But despite how Minerva had made her feel as she writhed beneath her, it was the startling unencumbered emerald eyes during their first time as she had asked for Minerva to transfigure a part of her anatomy – and how long dexterous fingers had held Hermione's wand and only moments later how she had sunk onto Minerva's length and the crystalline eyes that had stared wantoningly into hers. And for those breathtakingly few moments; she had had the privilege of staring into Minerva's soul.

And she found that despite the fact she was a woman, was four times her age, was her former professor and mentor, was the Headmistress of Hogwarts and held innumerable titles and accommodations, was believed have an emotional index of a Scottish summer, and for the past several months she had been trying to reconcile her feelings and thoughts on the matter – but the truth was painstakingly clear - she _wanted_ to see Minerva again.

Not as the venerable Headmistress that Britain knew.

But as the _woman_ she knew lay beneath the stoic exterior.

"No response? What, has the _cat_ got your tongue?" Ginny coyly remarked.

Brown eyes re-focused upon the blue ones of her friend, "Ha, ha. Real funny, Ginny."

Ginger brow arched, "Well?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know what to say, other than, what I have. As I saw a side of Minerva, I'd never have thought existed. And it changed…" she briefly shook her head as tears filled her eyes, "how I see her."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Harry paused before the large gates, peering across the partially snow covered grounds of his youth and fixing upon the prestigious castle until he found his targeted goal – the Head of Hogwart's Tower. He'd know it anywhere.<p>

And while it wasn't the same Headmaster, he was almost as familiar with its new Headmistress; and in a way perhaps more so as she had been his Head of House. He paused…heart-swelling trying not to picture her as he felt, but he could not deny that Professor McGonagall, Minerva, was like a mother to him. And…he just…couldn't picture her like that…and have the conversation that he had come to have.

With heavy steps, he moved forward and with a jarring movement opened the gates and moved towards his destination.

Ten minutes later, he was greeting the very woman who he had come to see. "Minerva, I was hoping to speak with you if you had a few minutes relating to a personal nature."

Minerva felt her back immediately straighten as she schooled her features, almost afraid of what he was going to ask. "What can I help you with Harry?"

Immediately he noticed how her back stiffened, and he swallowed, harder. "I…" he took a deep breath, "look, this is uncomfortable enough as it is and…"

Minerva's brow arched, and she held up her hand as a steely contralto cut across his rambling. "Stop, Harry. If you are here to discuss what happened between…" she ground out his childhood friend's name, "Hermione and I…you may leave."

Harry opened his mouth to rebuke her dismissal, but at seeing her face as she slowly stood upright he clamped it shut.

Olive and emerald eyes stared at one another for several long minutes before Harry slowly turned, it was apparent that she'd not tell him a solitary word on the subject. He'd always known she was deeply guarded regarding her personal life, and this afternoon merely confirmed what he already knew.

As he turned open the door, he paused –as he asked the only question that truly mattered. "Do you love her?" he turned to gaze at her over his shoulder.

"How can you love someone you do not know?" Minerva honestly answered and Harry slowly nodded, realizing that Hermione had spoken the truth and Ron…Ron and he had to talk lest he push Hermione so far away that they'd never be able to reconcile.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Ron pushed Harry back, "You're wrong, mate!"<p>

"I'm **not** wrong, Ron!" Harry roared back, anger growing. "Hermione didn't know!"

"She fucked…Merlin, Harry…" his voice rose another octave as his arm swung outward, "she fucked McGonagall!"

Ginny came around the corner, no longer able to listen to the growing tirade. "Yes, Ron she did." Both men whirled around as she glided into the room. "Through a series of events that are truly remarkable and borderline Shakespearean. And now the question is what capacity do you want to be involved in her life?"

"I'd think it was obvious until five weeks ago when I found out she was barring another's child." Ron angrily snapped back.

Ginny's blue eyes hardened as her voice dropped, "What happened was not done out of malicious intent, nor have the subsequent actions. Hermione is still trying to make it work with you, Ron, but if you don't get your head out of your arse before it's too late, she'll move on. And with their inherent commonalities, a child, and unresolved feelings between them, I have no doubt who that'll be."

"You're telling me that my fiancé is - gay?"

"No," Ginny countered, "but that she had a very profound experience regarding a person we know very little about but whom she got to meet in an extremely personal way; foraging a bond that I doubt we'll ever understand. And your anger is driving her away and solidifying the bond between them."

"What," he turned to Harry, eyes pleading for something, "would you do?"

"I'd have already forgiven her." He said as his eyes flickered to Ginny and back, "But it's not me. And Ginny's right, I went to see Minerva and whatever happened, it was unintentional and it is clearly apparent that she regrets what occurred between them. She won't speak of it. However, from what Hermione said, she has been extremely supportive of trying to keep the two of you together."

"She told Hermione that she'd forgo her parental rights and was willing to let you think the child yours, Ron." Ginny divulged and Harry outwardly gripped the door frame, feeling his world momentarily tip on its axis as her words reverberated in his consciousness along with the implications.

He could hear Ron beginning to understand why Hermione had done what she had, and even a modicum of acceptance to the situation; but his mind was still riveted upon the fantastical. _Maybe, just maybe, Minerva 'did' feel something for her._

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Many thanks to those who've been reading! As always, hope you enjoyed! _


	19. Chapter 18

_a/n: Special thanks to Owlofathena for letting me use 'Zingiber Officinale' as a backdrop to this story line. If you haven't read it, it isn't necessary to understand this chapter, but it's helpful for the overall arch of the story and it is exceedingly well written and always brings a smile to my face when reading. I continue to hope Owlofathena will one day write her own sequel to it; but in the mean time I thought I'd incorporate it as a backdrop to this story. _

Chapter 18

It was a bizarre set of circumstances that led to the blond haired, blue-eyed woman in deep maroon robes and silver framed glasses to be dangling from her fingers to be staring at the dark haired, olive-eyed man in black silk robes and round glasses resting just below his infamous scar.

Their roles whilst similar lay decades apart regarding their charge of being someone's best friend. She Minerva McGonagall's and he Hermione Granger's. And to say it was odd for them to be standing together; not knowing the other except through hearsay was an understatement.

But the question was before them, and the answer far more difficult for either of them to determine – hence their unusual allegiance as both sought to find answers where they could be had.

And so the minutes passed in strained silence before he began with a stream of reassurances that he was not here for any reason to hurt Minerva; and that he was only trying to understand and help Hermione. Slowly, questions were asked and subsequently answered with great care as to what was and wasn't relayed by both friends as they tried to unearth the truth.

A truth that as they neared their words became quieter and the reality more unsettling as they both pondered how it would irrevocably alter both Minerva and Hermione's lives along with countless others.

But neither cared about the others, as they were more concerned about their respective friends. "Then we are agreed." Helena said while extending her hand outward.

"Yes," Harry answered, grasping the Administrator's proffered hand. "I'll get you what you need before your appointment tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Minerva both had arrived separately to Helena's office, but only by a scant minute apart. "Tea?" Helena asked already pouring Minerva a cup while directing her question to Hermione.<p>

"Perhaps a half-cup." Hermione replied while taking a seat at the small meeting table.

Helena nodded as she splashed some tea in with the dram of fluid already resting at the cup's base. "Here." She handed the fuller cup to Minerva and the lesser of the two to Hermione, before drawing her cup to her lips. Both women followed her lead, lifting the cup up; Minerva pausing but joining in a heartbeat later; but emerald eyes widened as the cup fell to the table and fury swept over angular features.

"Helena Harrison, there was veritasium in that cup!" Deep Scottish lilt thundered and Hermione pulled back too, having tasted an odd flavor.

"There was…" Helena held up her hands, "and you both can hate me for this later, but you two need to talk. The room has been sealed upon your arrival and will remain so till tomorrow at six in the morning; the floo has been deactivated and," her eyes pinned Minerva's, "_you_ are well aware of St. Mungos warding, so you can't apparate. The windows have been charmed…"

"What would possess you to do this?" Minerva asked half in anger and half in betrayal.

Helena glanced to the large clock and then back, before whispering her response, "A chance at happiness," and then vanishing from the room causing Minerva straighten and her jaw to clench as her eyes swept around the room before landing on Hermione.

"I do believe we'll be here for the rest of the evening until tomorrow morning."

Hermione's eyes burned with rage, "That's it? You are going to merely remain a prisoner within her office?"

Minerva could feel the tendrils of the potent potion immediately force the truth to come spilling from her lips, "For the next eighteen hours, yes."

"Not good enough." Hermione had her wand out, a spell flourishing from its tip at the door only to dissipate into the ether upon striking the door. "What the hell?"

Minerva's eyes narrowed at the color of how the spell dissipated, "A containment spell." She murmured, long fingers deftly withdrew her wand from her robes and a softly muttered spell left her lips. Both women watched as it fluttered around the edges of the room and then slowly spiraled upwards to the ceiling before highlighting around a tiny looking sprig nestled between the crevice of the ceiling.

"Mistletoe." Hermione whispered as a memory flourished from three years prior, "Harry."

Minerva pursed her lips as she too recalled the evening they had been walking along the corridor and straight into a containment spell; the only way they had been able to release it was by a kiss. Minerva recalled the Hermione's lips had been soft, even then.

"I believe we've been set up by both of our best friends." Hermione muttered as she turned to Minerva, "Do you really think it could be _that_ simple?"

Emerald eyes scanned brown ones, "I do." She replied her brogue thickly lacing her cadence. She stepped closer but unlike years before; there was no partial apology upon her lips or lacing her face as her lilt danced softly between them. "Harry probably modified one of Weasley's products."

"I'm going to kill him," Hermione whispered, as she leaned forward taking in the warm breath so recently exhaled as her pulse pounded in her ears and tentative fingers reached up and brushed across her face.

"Apparently I should have years ago," Minerva murmured as she leaned closer, "but I'll help rectify that, after we get out of here." Her eyes flickering to parting lips as she drew nearer, forgetting about what happened several weeks prior and that she had been her student as lush lips brushed against hers. And unlike before, neither woman separated after the brief kiss, but they leaned further into the other, deepening it.

Long fingers sunk into brown tresses as youthful ones wrapped around a slender waist, and their tongues gently met in joyful reunion as a moan was pulled from Hermione's chest – causing tears to run down her cheeks as she pulled back and tried not to think about how right it felt to have this much younger woman nestled in her arms.

Hermione burrowed her face into Minerva's shoulder, "Just…hold me for another moment." Beginning to realize a truth to Ginny's almost uncouth question regarding whether she found Minerva attractive while at Hogwarts; and until a minute prior, she would have devoutly answered – no; now, though, she would have to answer – maybe. Because while attracted might not have been the right word, enticed would have been.

Minerva tightened her fingers around Hermione, "I'm here…"

"I know," Hermione murmured against the smooth fabric, not wanting to relinquish the woman holding her, "but for how long?"

Minerva wanted to obfuscate, but the serum prevented her and she found the truth spilling from her lips, "As…long…as you need me."

Hermione pulled back so she could see Minerva's face, "You were going to lie, just now, weren't you?"

"Yes." Minerva stated hating each painstaking moment the serum was still in her system. And at Hermione's heartbreaking expression, she found herself expanding her answer. "As there can be no future for us, no matter…" her eyes pleaded for Hermione to understand, "how much either of us may wish otherwise."

"Don't." Hermione placed her fingers on Minerva's lips, "Please." Tear filled eyes stared into soulful green ones, "I don't want to hear about what can't be."

"Then," Minerva gently took the delicate fingers from her lips, "what _do_ you want?"

"An honest answer," Hermione found herself finishing the response despite not really wanting to, "to the simple question of whether you could love me?"

Minerva could feel her lungs expanding, the words forming on her lips, as she tried to suppress her response, but she could feel the serum overriding her natural inclination as her body strained for moments more…before even her mighty reserves caved to the inevitable and the dreadful solitary syllable was ushered out in a painful gasp mixed with her tears at what was being ripped from the depths of her soul, "Yes." She breathed out, shame lacing the normally proud woman's features as she continued on, "Merlin forgive me, yes."

* * *

><p>xoxo<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I can't," Hermione said with a hint of regret, lacing her voice. "I have other plans."

"Oh, really?" Harry's face began to break into a grin, "With who?"

Hermione's brow cocked, "Katherine," she stated, enjoying watching the smug expression slide from his face.

"Ohh."

"Yeah, oh." Hermione pinned him with a glare, but her words went unsaid as Ginny walked in the room; sparing him from another tongue lashing.

"So, you two ready?" Ginny asked, glancing to her friend and fiancé.

"Hermione already has plans, so it'll just be us." Harry quickly said, giving a subtle shake of his head to Ginny to let it drop.

"O...kay," she murmured, eyes flickering to Hermione, "you're sure?"

"Yeah," Hermione genuinely smiled in return, "have fun."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded as Hermione gave them both a quick kiss on their cheeks before disappearing in a haze of floo powder, and Ginny turned to Harry – "I thought you said you had already asked her, Ron's meeting us there."

"I'll floo him and tell him that Hermione won't be joining us."

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione wrapped her cloak tighter about her frame as the cold air swept down the road, but her heart stopped as her eyes landed upon her destination.<p>

The writing on the sign was well-worn, but unmistakable.

_O'Malley's._

Stilling her nerves, she took the final few steps and opened the door. Immediately, she could smell the warm beer, the oppressive scent of kraut, and the dozen patrons eyes lift to see her enter. However, at seeing the person she had come here for, the rest of the restaurant faded away as emerald eyes met hers and a gentle smile graced her face.

At once, she headed to the small table in the corner. "Hey." she said fingers wrapping around the chair. "Are you okay with this?"

Minerva fought back her fears as she extended her invitation, "Please, join me."

Hermione hesitated a moment, but only just before pulling the chair out and sitting next to the woman who had the ability to take her breath away. "I wasn't sure you'd be here today."

"Nor I regarding you." Minerva softly stated, "But I'm glad that you are."

"Sorry I'm late."

Minerva's brow quirked, "You aren't late."

Hermione reached across the table, resting her fingers atop Minerva, "I am." She said sincerely, "About twelve weeks later than we had planned."

Minerva instantly knew what she was referencing, and her reservations in meeting Hermione began to wane, "Yes, we are."

The barkeep stopped by the table, "What would you like to drink?"

"A…water…"

"Minerva?" The man questioned.

"I'll take a glass of water and a shot of whisky."

"Alright. And do you know what you'd like to eat?"

"Give us a few minutes Patrick." Minerva kindly stated as her gaze returned to see Hermione staring at her with unadulterated affection and her heart skipped a beat. "And what of Ronald?"

"I am working on slowly dissolving what we had, but…" she squeezed her fingers, "I'm more interested in building a foundation with you."

Minerva's fear regarding starting a relationship with the woman opposite and all that it would encompass spilled into her remark, "I don't know how this can or will work."

"Me either," Hermione softly answered, easily sensing Minerva's unease – as it mirrored her own, "but I know what I feel when I'm with you, and I can't stand the thought of losing it again."

Trepidation laced emerald irises, "Hermione, I'm not sure I can give you what you want, I can't…" her words uttered barely as a whisper as she brokenly laid open her heart, "have my heart broken again."

"I meant what I said that night in the Manor."

Minerva's voice was barely audible in her reply. "You said a lot of things that night."

Their eyes locked and Hermione answered Minerva's heart felt statement from her soul, as she repeated a statement that she had every intention of being faithful too. "Let me be the one to hold your heart."

"I don't think…you can." Minerva murmured, "As there isn't enough left…"

"Don't…" Hermione began shaking her head, voice pleading, "say that…after everything, don't say that."

Minerva wrapped her fingers around Hermione's hand, "It's the truth."

Tears blurred brown eyes, "No….Minerva…don't…"

Minerva reached over and wiped the tears from Hermione's face, "There isn't enough of my heart left as you've already captured my soul."

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione shifted, and she felt the warmth in her arms move too. "You…alright?" she absently murmured as she adjusted her head.<p>

Minerva didn't dare open her eyes, lest the last several hours fade away as another dream. "Mmmmhhhmmm."

They had stayed at O'Malley's for several hours, before heading to Minerva's Manor; they ended up in the library on the chesterfield until their eyes became heavy and Minerva laid out as did Hermione.

"What did you transfigure into blankets?" Hermione asked, noting the blankets adorning their bodies.

"I didn't." Minerva said shifting, and enjoying the feeling of Hermione's warmth pressed along her back, "Tumble." Minerva said by way of explanation.

"Remind me to thank him." Hermione rumbled into ebony hair.

"Later." Minerva shifted closing her eyes again.

"Much later," Hermione said, tightening her hold on the woman against her chest as she too closed her eyes but silently cursed her ever shrinking bladder. "Damn." she muttered, "I need to get up."

"It's still early," Minerva breathed out, unmoving.

"Bathroom," Hermione said flipping the covers off them, "sorry."

Minerva pushed herself up, trying not to wince as she did, "Perhaps it's better if we move upstairs."

Hermione kissed Minerva's neck as she swung her legs off the chesterfield, "You sure?"

"I'd rather be able to move in the morning," Minerva said standing and lowering her hand to assist Hermione to do so.

"I meant regarding me being upstairs…with you."

"It seemed easier than moving my bedroom downstairs," Minerva quipped, before turning unusually gentle, "now, please cease being foolish as I'd like to get a few more hours of sleep before returning to Hogwarts in the morning."

"I'll be up momentarily."

Minerva let her fingers trail across Hermione's forearm as a ghost of a smile touched her lips before she quietly strode from the library and faint footsteps could be made going up the stairs. And Hermione remained rooted to the same spot for another full minute before she blinked and began to make her way to the loo; her mind having been momentarily stunned at how…she, not Katherine, was being welcomed into Minerva's life.

And it made her positively soar.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Minerva rolled into the warmth, a moan being pulled from her depths as she slowly roused from the ether world – eyes blinking open to a wild mane of chestnut hair as roving fingers continued their scintillating touch along her waist and warm, wet lips grazed along her jawline.

However, the moment was shattered as her brain processed _who_ was nuzzling her neckline.

"H..ermione," her hands came up, gently pushing the younger woman away.

Brown eyes easily lifted and landed upon Minerva, seeing the hesitancy and war waging behind the elder witch's veil, "Good morning."

Minerva swallowed, "It is," she replied while sitting up as Hermione sat beside her. "How are you this morning?"

Hermione bit back the words, horny and hormonal, knowing that their relationship was at best upon precarious footing and still in its infancy. "I slept better than I have in weeks and I haven't even a hint of morning sickness."

Despite her reservations, Minerva turned to gaze at Hermione, noting how her chestnut hair trailed along her cheek and the rest of the brown locks were slightly messed from sleep. But it was the glow of impending motherhood that was adding a rose hue to her cheeks and a depth to hazel eyes; while she tried not to notice the slight swell of her bosom and waist or the hint of arousal permeating the air. Arousal that was calling to her baser and more primal urges, her pulse innately increasing as her animagus knew the scent of a previous lover. A lover who was carrying _her_ child, but logic easily countered her initial physical reaction – because she was still having difficulties that she had in fact slept with a woman who was not even 21 and had been her student only a few short years prior. "I'm glad to hear it," she whispered, not permitting herself to run her hand along the smooth skin of her cheek, instead reaching out and gently squeezing her fingers before standing.

"Minerva," Hermione slipped from the bed, "is something wrong?" she asked drawing closer to the elder woman. "Did I…misinterpret the nature of our relationship? Because if I did…I'm sorry." Hermione quickly stumbled onward, "I...would never do anything to hinder our relationship. And if you only want a friendship between us I'm sorry if I mistook…" her words were silenced by the gentleness of touch upon her lips by long fingers.

"It will take me some time, Hermione." Minerva sincerely answered. "As there are times I see you as an engaging, enigmatic, beautiful woman; other times, I still see you as the pupil I taught in my classroom only a few years prior."

Hermione clasped her hand and kissed dexterous fingers, "If Helena hadn't given you veritasium would you have ever told me of your potential feelings?"

"No." Minerva honestly stated lowering their joined hands, "And while I'm still not entirely comfortable with being with you, it is not an indicator regarding my feelings for you. I just need some time to adjust to the notion and I believe as we spend some time with the other, we will be able to determine if there is something more that can exist between us."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the honest revelation, and she wordlessly nodded before clearing her throat, "I'm going to take a shower, and I'll see you downstairs for some coffee."

"And tea." Minerva quipped with a final squeeze before her nightgown swept around her and she disappeared into her bathroom.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised when Minerva entered the kitchen wearing her Headmistress attire, but her ebony hair was draped over her shoulder in a thick braid and not pulled up into its traditional bun. "Do you have time for coffee this morning before breakfast in the Great Hall?"<p>

"I, too, slept unusually well and far later than usual, but I do have time." She said while joining Hermione at the table and smiled at Tumble's efficiency, a cup of coffee resting in her place and a pot of tea resting on the table.

"I don't think I've ever seen your hair braided," Hermione said with a soft smile. "It looks very nice."

"Thank you," Minerva poured a dollop of milk into her cup, "what are your plans for the day?"

"I was going to speak with Kingsley regarding the overall review of magical creatures' laws and who will be heading up the committee."

"Do I detect an interest?"

"Equity amongst magical creatures and wizarding folk is essential, and this is the first piece of a much larger overhaul that is needed towards achieving that. Besides," she sipped the last of her coffee, "I will also need to supplement my income. Because even by postponing my mastery, I'm beginning to incur additional expenses that my editing and writing are barely offsetting, and I want…"

"My apologies," Minerva interjected, "I should have realized and…" she cleared her throat at the sudden ball of emotion, "for that I cannot begin to express how dreadfully sorry I am. Tumble." Her voice rang outward, calling her stout friend.

"Ma'am." He appeared instantly next to the two witches, large eyes gazing up to Minerva.

"Please ask Griphook to make time to see me this morning," she was already standing as her fingers pulled the leather tie from her hair. "Tell him it is referencing an urgent personal matter regarding my vault."

"Of course," Tumble replied and with a briefest of nods, he was gone in barely a flash.

"Minerva, I didn't say that because I want your money; rather to inform you that I want to be self-reliant and able to take care of myself and my…our child. And that I'm willing to make sacrifices to enable our child a future, because I am not a Molly Weasley who intends to be a dutiful housewife."

"Nor would I expect you to." Minerva said as her head spun around to pin the younger woman with her intense gaze, "But, I also do not expect you to give up on your dreams because of what happened, either. You are the brightest witch of your generation and will likely be heralded as the brightest witch of the age; and I have no doubt that you will always place our child's needs above your own, but I _do_ have enough resources that that shan't ever be a problem."

"But what if…" Hermione felt her throat catch, "something happens between us or if an accident happens to you? I have to be able to take care of myself and our child!"

Minerva finished drawing up her hair, with an inaudible groan because Hermione didn't understand. And she wouldn't until she traveled to Gringott's with her to understand the scope of what was being relayed. "I want that as well, Hermione. I want you to do whatever it is that will make _you_ happy. However, you needn't have to decide that today."

Tumble reappeared, frowning at the women who were now standing and appearing to have been in a mild debate. "Ahh, he has time now if you are available."

"Yes, I will be there momentarily, thank you Tumble." Minerva glanced back to Hermione, "Will you accompany me to Gringotts?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but blinked several times before the words she sought finally found voice. "I don't want your money."

"For the love of Merlin, I _do_ understand that Hermione, and I am not asking you to take any of my money. However, I would like to know that you have access to funds should the need ever arise, and if you will permit me; I shall be more than willing to finish paying for your mastery while you are pregnant and handle the expenses associated with our child until you find an occupation not based upon need." Minerva bit back any further commentary and sighed, "Please, I believe you shall have a different perception after we go to Gringotts, if not, we'll undoubtedly have another conversation."

Hermione stood, "I want _you_ involved in our child's life, not your money."

"As do I." Minerva replied, "Now, if you will accompany me, so we may speak to Griphook."

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>It was odd really. To be walking beside Minerva and striding through the back corridors of Gringotts. Corridors she had never been to. She had only been through the main entry, where business was conducted and then through the western entry to the vaults. The area was as elaborate as the ornate main entry, but with little traffic and they had only passed one other human.<p>

Minerva, though, weaved the back corridors with obvious familiarity; and upon her quiet question regarding where they were, Minerva whispered that she'd answer – later. Another minute later, they were sitting across from an elder looking goblin, Griphook. He had black, beady eyes and gold glasses sat far out on his nose while his deep voice bid good morning to Minerva.

"And to you Griphhook. I believe you have met Hermione Granger."

Unlike with Minerva, he didn't extend his hand outward only giving the briefest of nods in greeting. "Madame Granger." He turned back to Minerva, "Tumble indicated there was an urgent matter regarding your vault." His eyes flashed ever so briefly to Hermione and then back, "I can assure you it has remained sealed and undisturbed…"

"Not regarding the contents, rather the casting of another key."

Disbelief rang in his voice, "Another key? For…Madame Granger?"

"Yes."

Griphook cleared his throat, "Forgive me Minerva, but may I see your wand."

She withdrew the asked object, the dark wood reflecting the light as she handed it to him. "My key." She pulled off her broach and Hermione watched as it magically morphed into a pearlized key. "And I believe the word you will be looking for is abhaile." She turned to Hermione, "It means home in Gaelic."

Griphook handed Minerva her wand back, "And the level of access to your vault?"

Minerva paused briefly in her reply, as she weighed her answer. Unlike when having a key made for Katherine, part of her funds had been moved to a subsidiary account that Katherine believed was Minerva's actual vault – as Minerva had known Katherine and while she had loved her…she had never let her have unfettered access to the family's possessions. And after their divorce, she had been thankful, as the familial possessions had not been part of their divorce. Now though…she was having another key cut to her vault, and like before – Griphook was inquiring about the type of key to have made. As he _knew_ of the treasures contained within, and also knew of her reclusive nature regarding its contents. However, unlike her _instinct_ regarding Katherine and the desire to withhold full disclosure, which she was sure Katherine suspected and even inquired on a few occasions how she was able to manage the Manor on the funds within her vault as it were; she didn't have the same niggling doubt with Hermione. Perhaps it was because she _had _known her since her first year at Hogwarts, had watched the woman before her grow up, knew what the woman had been through while at Hogwarts, and had heard anecdotes of what she along with Potter and Weasley had been through during the last dreadful year of Voldemort; but what she _did _know was that her family history was safe with the woman sitting beside her – even if they were not destined to become lovers again, she was comfortable with giving her a key to the family vault. "A pearlized key will do."

Griphook's face remained blank as he responded, "Very well."

"If you will let me know when the key will be ready, I shall ask Tumble to retrieve it."

They remained with Griphook for a few more minutes, enabling Griphook to speak with Hermione regarding the steps she would have to take upon presenting the key the first time; as it would have to be verified, along with her identity and her wand along with a password once they reached the vault.

In truth, it was a little surreal. And she couldn't help wonder why there was such security around Minerva's vault. As far as she had been able to deduce, Minerva was a half-blood whose father was a muggle; so why the protections?

As if sensing her musings, Minerva laid a hand upon Hermione's arm as they departed; following Griphook to what appeared a secondary access to the fabled vaults beneath Gringotts. "I'll explain below."

And so, Hermione held her questions as the small group ventured onto the magical cart. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to think of the last time she had been within the bowels of Gringotts. As she still had not opened her own vault, preferring to conduct all her transactions 'above' ground; and as the cart shuddered forward, her grip on the side tightened until her knuckles were entirely white. She felt a warm hand upon her leg, and without thought, she peeled one hand free and intertwined it with Minerva's.

Hermione lost track of how far they had gone, knowing they were deep within the bowels having felt the magical waterfall; a waterfall that had almost spelled doom the last time she had ventured here – and still they went farther and farther in. She watched as the cart darted past Lestrange's vault and went deeper. "I didn't think there were any vaults past the Lestrange vault."

Griphook's laugh rippled through the air as Minerva merely cocked her brow, as the cart rattled deeper and Hermione's grip tightened on her hand and after another half minute, the cart began to slow down.

"What's your vault number?"

"Rather letter." Minerva stood as the lights along the passageway suddenly burst to life.

"Letter?" Hermione questioned as she took Minerva's hand and stood too. "I've never heard of letters being used as vaults."

"Nor would you." Minerva said as Griphook held the cart door open. "The Goblin's rarely designate a wizarding family a letter, as it is enchanted by their blood magic."

"Why is your family vault here?"

Griphook answered the question while placing his hand on a stone outcropping, "Because of what one of her ancestors did and that she herself still embodies the trait. Only a dozen family's vaults remain in our personal care, and I expect that you will not speak of this beyond these walls."

"No." Hermione turned to Minerva, more curious than ever. "I won't."

Griphook stopped and held up his torch, "That includes to your friends; a Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley."

A pink rouge went up her neck as Hermione turned to Griphook, "I understand."

He glanced to Minerva, "Your key please."

Minerva once again reached for her broach and with a flick of her wrist, it sailed through the air and morphed into the shape of a key.

Hermione watched and wondered where the vault was. As she was still standing before a wall of non-discreet rock; and then she noticed Griphook place the key sideways in the rock. For a moment nothing happened, then the key glowed a brilliant pearl color and leached outward across the rock. It wavered, it morphed…and then an aged oak door appeared with a carved letter '_L_' above it.

"We'll be a few minutes, Griphook." Minerva said as she opened the door and motioned for Hermione to enter and she followed.

Hermione walked in and stopped. The vault was huge. It was half again as large as Bellatrix's and packed full of galleons and other treasures. But what drew her attention wasn't the massive volume of gold, but the bookcase littered with aged tombs along the back wall. "Who…why the letter L?"

"For an ancestor of mine bearing the name Leofwine."

Hermione shook her head, "I've never heard of the name before."

"I have no doubt, it was a name from the 8th century. While not a pureblood, it doesn't mean that my ancestory or yours for that matter doesn't go back as far as a purebloods. I'm descended from a long line of witches, the surnames having changed many times across the generations – and the family vault goes to the eldest of the family."

"You."

"Yes."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is more to the story?"

Rose lips twitched in a partial smile, "I haven't a clue, but I do hope you can understand _why_ I said that helping you shan't be a problem."

Hermione turned back to the vault, "You have to be as wealthy as the Malfoy's."

"I reside at Hogwarts nine months of the year and aside from my clothing have few expenditures and little use for money; so if you can use a smidgen of it, by all means."

She felt herself nod, "At some point will you tell me what you do deem of value from your vault?"

Minerva stepped forward, "The tombs," she breathed while gently placing her hand across the small of Hermione's back.

"Do you mind?" Hermione edged closer to the bookcase but felt fingers tighten along her waist to keep her still.

"Actually, I do." Minerva murmured, "For a bit more time."

Brown tresses fell across her shoulder as she turned to see Minerva's face, "Then why bring me here?"

"To illustrate that you haven't to work out of need rather to enable you to find an occupation that you'd enjoy versus one of necessity."

Hermione's eyes softened, "Thank you." She breathed as she leaned closer, "But I don't understand why."

"I've already said." Minerva murmured, feeling the heat burning along her side.

Soft fingers ran along the well-defined cheek, "There must be more."

"No," Minerva whispered as her eyes fluttered close, Hermione's hand running along her flesh, "you are carrying my child and I merely want what is best for you both."

"And what if I wasn't carrying your child and it was only me?"

"Hermione…" Minerva's lilt breaking through her cadence as fingers plunged into hair, "you are being foolish."

"Would you care for me as you do if it were not the case?"

Minerva forced her eyes open, "My answer hasn't changed since tea last week."

She pulled Minerva closer, "Are you always so closed?"

Minerva gave way to her desire and leaned forward as she breathed her response across Hermione's lips. "No, but are you always so forward?"

Hermione shifted, her left hand dropping to Minerva's waist to bring her closer still. "I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you."

Despite the way her pulse thrummed, and the scintillating scent of Hermione permeating the air, Minerva kept her wits – barely. "Try, my dear." Her voice broke as Hermione's lips began nuzzling her neck and the underside of her jaw. "As I'm not ready…"

"I'm merely saying…" she gently tugged Minerva's ear lobe as she finished, "thank you."

Minerva stepped away, "You're welcome." And with a flick of her wrist, one of the volumes sailed through the air and into waiting fingers. "And I believe this will begin to answer some of your questions."

"I thought you said…you wished to wait." She said while taking the proffered item.

"I wish a great many things when I'm with you," Minerva honestly said while raising her hand slightly upwards to trail the backs of her fingers down the edge of Hermione's cheek and across moist lips as a tremble slipped up her spine. "But you have an uncanny ability to break through my resolve as if I had none."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: I haven't been feeling well, so in between lying down, I've been writing a few words here and there. And have managed to eek out a few more chapters on Faces. For those interested in the ongoings of Bonding, know that it is peacefully resting, but certainly not forgotten. Unfortunately, up until the last two days, I have been working 70+ hours 6 to 7 days a week; and next week, looks to resume that pace. I've managed a whooping 3 pages of the next chapter…and can assure each of you that breakfast at Tessa's is 'going well' – especially with Helena and Harold in attendance._

_As always, I hope you are enjoying this story as it twists and turns, ebbing slowly towards conclusion._


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione sighed at her reflection, feeling more confused than ever. It had been three days since she had seen Minerva, the morning they had gone to the vault.

A half week.

And not once since. Not even a note.

It was as if the woman had vanished from the world, leaving her wondering if the evening and morning from earlier this prior week had been nothing more than a dream.

She had tried to contact her via floo, but the network had been closed; while her owls seemed to leave letters at Hogwarts, they went unanswered. She wanted to believe something was amiss, but everything _seemed_ fine.

According to the Ministry, Minerva McGonagall was at Hogwarts as the Headmistress. They had no knowledge that she had left the country.

However, she had been reminded of earlier in the week when Griphook himself delivered a pearlized key to her apartment. When asked why Tumble had not retrieved the key, Griphook didn't answer and made arrangements with her to finalize the recognition process of Minerva's vault.

Her appointment was for this afternoon.

And she was beginning to doubt if she should attend, especially if this was how Minerva was going to treat her. She had said, she hadn't wanted Minerva's money. She wanted Minerva, at the very least, she wanted the woman involved in their child's life if she wouldn't be involved with her.

Standing, she grabbed her cloak in whirl, knowing the one place that _would_ have answers as to Minerva's sudden disappearance or rather the one person who would and within a dozen paces she was outside of her wards and a loud crack echoed outward as she disapparated.

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped around the receptionist, "I know she's in there."<p>

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but she is with someone and is not to be bothered." Jayne said standing and grabbing the woman's arm.

Hermione turned, eyes dropping to the hand hold her sleeve, "Let. Me. Go."

"She is _not_ to be disturbed." Jayne countered, undeterred.

Hermione went to reach for her wand, but Jayne's other hand darted out and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Don't be foolish, Madame Granger."

Hermione didn't listen and with a snap of her wrist, Jayne's hands were dislodged and in the next instant, she turned and with a flick of her wand, opened the door to see two exhausted faces turn anger lacing their expressions.

"Jayne!" Helena marched forward, "I said we were not to be disturbed…"

"Where is she?" Hermione countered, ignoring the woman behind her and stepping fully into view of Helena's furious face which quickly morphed to shock and eyes laced with grief.

"…Her…mione…."

At once Kingsley's face lifted, his expression mirroring the Administrator's and then moving past Helena's to Jayne. "We'll take care of it, thank you Jayne."

"Minister." Jayne said pulling the door close on the three persons, her heart skipping a beat in sorrow for what was about to be relayed to the young witch.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>"Noo." Hermione breathed out, "Nooo…" she repeated as she began shaking her head, "No, it can't be." Her stomach twisting as the ground rushed up to greet her knees, "Nooo…"<p>

"I'm afraid," Helena fought back her own tears, "that it is."

"Nooo…" Hermione said with a gasp as the tears gushed down her cheeks, "she can't be…"

"We found her this morning." Kingsley whispered, leaning down beside Hermione.

"You're sure…" Hermione forced the rest of the words from her lips, "it isn't someone else?"

"She is, herself. There is no polyjuice." Helena squeezed Hermione's arm, "I checked."

"Can I…see…." Hermione couldn't finish as her shaking hand came up to her mouth.

Helena and Kingsley shared a look, and finally Helena nodded as she wrapped her arm around Hermione.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione didn't remember the walk, nor how she had traversed the halls, but at Helena's harrowing voice, she finally blinked the world back into focus.

"Yes." Hermione breathed, trying to prepare herself for what lay beyond. And without pause, Helena opened the door and moved Hermione into it.

The room was hardly lit.

It did need to be.

Her body seemed to glow into the night despite being partially submerged in a silver gel. What flesh hadn't been seared off, was burnt angry black; healers moved about trying to remove what had once been an emerald silk robe.

Hermione could see that her left side took most of whatever had happened, the right side far less damaged – only her face seemed to have emerged undamaged.

"Will she…make it?" Hermione finally asked.

"The odds are not good." Helena quietly relayed, "She has third degree burns over 65 percent of her body. Her greatest obstacle at this point is infection. And if she does survive, Hermione, I don't know what type of motor function she'll still possess. Her left hand was holding a scrap of cloth, which we had to soak her hand for the better part of an hour and even then – the tendons and ligaments…" Helena swallowed the emotion away, trying to maintain her resolve, "they're gone. There is naught but bone remaining."

"She'll make it." Hermione whispered with conviction drawing a teary, albeit surprised gaze from Helena. "She has too."

Helena blinked, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I want to believe, Hermione. But, even if she does…"

"Can you not regrow her skin?" Hermione's voice turning hard, "Her tendons?"

Helena's jaw rippled at the tone, "It isn't about healing the body, it's about keeping her alive until we can."

"Then don't let her die," Hermione breathed through the tears.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stood opposite of Kingsley's desk, "Were you able to ascertain who did this to Minerva?"<p>

Kingsley paused, unsure if he should tell the woman opposite. When Helena had told him that Hermione was not to be trifled with regarding anything with Minerva; he hadn't realized _how_ truthful that statement was, until now as Hermione's hand slammed onto the desk and she leaned closer.

"After everything I did for you, you owe me."

"It seems, that I had been mistaken when I had come to enlist your help regarding Katherine Banning. As it was not Katherine they were after, rather…"

"Minerva." Hermione breathed, realizing the depths of their mistake. "They were married."

Kingsley's jaw slackened, "What?"

"And since divorced for decades, but they had had a child together."

Her second statement was so shocking that he couldn't formulate a response and just felt his jaw slacken further.

"I think Minerva harbored feelings for Katherine, and whoever is going after her, knew it." Hermione breathed, "But Katherine wouldn't have drawn her away from Hogwarts a second time." She finished in a hushed whisper.

"What do you make of this?" Kingsley asked handing the scrap of cloth to Hermione, who shivered upon it touching her fingers.

"It looks to be part of what her house elf, Tumble, wears. Where did you say you found Minerva?"

"Near Hogsmeade."

"Have you checked her Manor?" Hermione asked, not willing to drop the piece of cloth as she turned and Kingsley stood.

"Do you think someone was trying to obtain something?"

"Her vault." Hermione whispered.

"What's in her vault?"

Hermione started to move faster, "We need to go."

* * *

><p>Xoox<p>

* * *

><p>Helena paused at the door, raising her hand up to halt the healers behind her, "Do not disturb Hermione."<p>

"I thought you instructed not to let anyone in _her_ rooms."

Helena's eyes remained upon Hermione, "She isn't just anyone, ladies and gentlemen." She whispered as Hermione's head shifted and came closer to Minerva's; her eyes remaining closed as she finished, "I don't want her disturbed. Work around her."

"But…"

Helena stepped from the door, "No buts, McMillan, make it happen."

"Ma'am." Stevenson nodded, "If her condition changes…"

"And if Minerva's gets better or worse, I want a call." Helena stated as her robes swept around her, mind upon the heart wrenching scene she had witnessed only moments before which only elaborated a point which she already knew – Hermione deeply cared for Minerva.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione was exhausted both mentally and physically. It had only been three days ago that she had discovered that Minerva had been what at the time Helena had called mortally wounded. However, three days had come and gone, and still Minerva hung onto the breadth of life.

And she, along with Kingsley, had managed to piece together that whoever had been trying to get Katherine Banning, had really been trying to lure Minerva away from Hogwarts. They were still unsure who lured her to or near Hogsmeade, or if she had been somewhere else, and managed to escape back to Hogsmeade, but someone had, and it had almost killed the woman she was falling in love with.

They had gone through the Manor, everything seemed to be in order; including her house elf Tumble, who was most perturbed at Kingsley walking through Minerva's home, without Minerva. She noted that Tumble was so upset with Kingsley, that he barely looked at her and said next to nothing to her.

They had also retraced the area where Aberforth had found her, and couldn't find any signs of a struggle – or wizarding duel, which both she and Kingsley found at best – odd. The more they looked into the situation, the less Hermione liked it, and the more worried she became.

Thankfully, her concern regarding Minerva's vault was unfounded, as her broach; while slightly blackened had remained with Minerva and was in Helena's possession. However, what was concerning, was that Minerva's wand had yet to be found or recovered. And try as she might, Hermione could not extrapolate any scenario where Minerva would have left her wand behind.

Hermione eased into the chair beside the watery basin Minerva's body was resting in, the mixture of hydrating potions and elixirs lapping over her slowly healing skin. Helena had informed her that the infection was easing, and the fever which had overtaken Minerva's body was beginning to abate; increasing the likelihood that Minerva _would_ survive.

"Don't give up on me." Hermione whispered, running her hand along the smooth skin of Minerva's jaw. "Pl..ease."

"Herm…" Minerva's eye fluttered as she ground the word out of her parched mouth, "..ione?"

Hermione instantly sat up, heart lifting in joy as worried brown eyes scanned ashen features, "Minerva…"

"I…can't…" She went to sit up or move, but felt a pressure on her shoulder.

"Don't move." Hermione turned to the door, voice rising as she called out, "Get Helena." Before running a damp finger down Minerva's cheek. "You were severely injured three days ago and are immersed in potions to help pull the infection and heal your skin."

Emerald eyes fluttered open as the cacophony in the hall drew nearer, "Is…that…really you?"

Hermione swallowed at seeing the immense worry shining through the obvious pain, "Yes, why?" A dubious expression passed over lulling features as the doors burst open, but Hermione's gaze remained fixed upon Minerva.

Minerva forced her arm to move, fluid running down her skin as she lifted it upright, her hands shaking as the muscles strained until she saw marred flesh press against what she knew to be the smooth flesh of Hermione's cheek; even though she couldn't feel it… "…Her…mione." She murmured as tears pooled along the corner of her eyes and streaked down her face into her hair, "It…_is_ you."

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" McMillan gently placed his hand upon her arm, "we _must…_"

Hermione ignored the healer, leaning into the touch; brown eyes begging for understanding as green ones began to lose focus. "Who did this?"

"Ask…" Hermione gripped Minerva's hand as the muscles went lax and murky green eyes lulled behind fluttering eyelids.

"Minerva, stay with me…" Hermione demanded as McMillan and his team of healers began infusing potions into the woman. "Tell me who did this." However, her pleas fell upon deaf ears as Minerva's body succumbed to overbearing pain.

Xoxo

Helena pulled off her gloves as she exited the room and was immediately stopped by Hermione. "How is she?"

Forlorn blue eyes met deeply worried chocolate ones, "Alive, and in a great deal of pain."

Hope pulsed through her chest, "Is she awake?" Hermione went to step around Helena, "Can I speak with her?" 

Helena immediately reached out and caught Hermione's arm, "No. I've given her a dreamless draught. She cannot remain awake while her body heals, Hermione. The pain is too great."

"But she _will_ survive?"

"Her constitution seems much stronger than before." Helena's voice softened, "McMillan said when Minerva first woke, she seemed surprised to see you."

"Yes, it was as if I were an apparition." 

"I fear, whatever happened, she believed that you were in peril."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Me?"

"Yes, dear." Helena's warm cadence and intent gaze reaffirming that what she saying was true, "_You_. Because, whether she can ever accept her feelings remains unknown, but never doubt the love she feels for you, Hermione." Helena leaned incrementally closer, as her voice hardened, "Ever."

xoxo

Helena inwardly cursed at seeing _who_ was waiting to see her, "Katherine." Her brow arched, as Katherine stood.

"Helena." She countered with an equal measure of disdain lacing her cadence. "Let us not bandy false words. We both know they couldn't even be construed as insincere platitudes."

"Then why have you come?" Helena curtly questioned in return.

"I heard Minerva was gravely injured." An odd resonance of sincerity lacing Katherine's thick accent, "And have come to see her." 

Helena's jaw involuntarily flexed, "Truly?"

"Despite _our_ relations, I do care for her."

"You certainly have an odd way of showing it." 

Katherine pushed ahead, ignoring Helena's jib. "Will you let me see her?"

Helena's instinct was to dismiss her entirely, but it was tempered by her knowledge of Minerva's feelings for the woman. Even after all that she had endured because of Katherine. "Come back in the morning, and you may see her."

"Thank you, Helena."

"Do not thank me, Katherine. If you do anything, and I mean anything to rile or upset Minerva, you'll have wished you had never set foot in England again."

"Always the dramatic." Katherine quipped as she turned, "Is eight agreeable?"

"I can hardly wait." Helena replied, "Do see yourself out." She finished, not bothering to watch Katherine leave.

"Please tell me, did her great grandmother's broach and her wand survive?"

Helena paused by the doorway, "Excuse me?"

"The broach she always wears, the pearled cameo, was it ruined?"

"No, but she didn't come to St. Mungos with her wand."

A look of dismay crossed Katherine's face, "No…" she breathed, "she wouldn't be parted with her wand, willingly."

"From how she came in to St. Mungos, I highly doubt she parted willingly from her wand. Whatever happened, it was apparent she wasn't meant to survive." 

"She does have a habit of defying the odds."

"Thankfully, that is true." Helena replied.

Katherine nodded, "Yes." She softly agreed, "Do you have the broach? If it was damaged, I'd like to see it repaired before she comes too."

With a wave, the requested article came sailing through the air, past Helena and into Katherine's waiting hand. "I believe Guile's capable of the repair, as it appears the stone itself was moderately blackened."

"While Guile is adept at castings, Viktor is a more renowned gemologist."

Helena gave a solitary nod, not wanting to doubt the reason for the sudden act of kindness by Katherine. "Till tomorrow." 

Katherine's hand closed on the broach, "See you at eight." 

oxox


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione tiredly strode through the door to her apartment, and immediately felt her anxiety jump as the lights were already on. "Hello?" She called out, hand withdrawing her wand.

"Madame…Hermione." Tumble said, clearing his throat.

Brown eyes blinked, "Tumble?" She turned her head, looking around the area, "Why are you here?"

"I have been…waiting for you to come here." His voice was hesitant as wide yellow eyes darted to the door.

"Are you alright?" She inquired as she slipped her wand away.

"I…" Tumble raised a shaky hand, "have need to speak with you regarding the night three days prior."

"Tumble?" She came closer, kneeling down. "What is it?"

"I cannot undo what is done." Tumble murmured with pleading eyes, "Please understand."

"Understand?" A great sense of worry filled her breast, "What?"

"While a free elf, I bound myself to Minerva and she requested that I serve her wife and son."

"What does Katherine have to do with Minerva?"

"She came here Tuesday."

Hermione's brows furloughed, "Tuesday?" She repeated, easily recalling that fateful morning – the morning they had gone to Gringotts. A sense of forbidding swelling in the pit of her stomach, "Why? How do you know?"

Yellow eyes darted to the door and back, "She came to the Manor after you both left. She asked about you and had been surprised to learn that you were carrying the Mistress' child. She then asked for me to leave the Manor."

"And you left."

"She believed I did." Tumble was practically shaking, "I saw her enter Minerva's bedroom and leave with a hair." He reached up, "Your hair." He murmured as dexterous fingers ran down chestnut locks. "I did not realize what that meant, until that night. Katherine…" Tumble's voice faltered as tears slipped unbidden down long lashes, "she will kill me."

Hermione laid her hand upon the dainty elf's shoulder, "I won't let that happen."

"It matters not." Tumble murmured, "My actions almost killed Minerva, and I should be killed."

"Why did you not say something sooner?"

"I am bound to her, through Minerva. She forbade me."

"Then why say something now?"

"Because, even if Minerva passes, she lives on through the child you carry; and while I am bound to Katherine, it is through my love of Minerva. I cannot defy Katherine, but I can protect what Minerva loves." Large droplets fell down his cheeks wetting his shirt in sorrow.

"It'll be alright," Hermione began to console, wanting to believe what she had uttered but Tumble shook his head, interrupting.

"No," he gulped, "not unless you have Minerva's vault key."

"Helena has it."

"Be sure." Tumble said between tears, "Because the gold is replaceable, Merlin's texts are not."

xxoo

Hermione tried to draw in a deep breath as she rounded the corner, Griphook's office coming into view. "Excuse me," she said as she knocked on the door, "I know I do not have an appointment, but it is imperative that I speak with you."

Griphook glanced up over his glasses, "Madame Granger, this is unexpected." He motioned for her to enter, "What can I help you with?"

Hermione closed the door as she met his beady gaze, "Minerva's vault."

"I haven't time to verify your wand this evening," Griphook paused a heartbeat as if in decision, "Hermione. If there is something else that you require…"

"Knowledge regarding Katherine Banning and the key Minerva had you craft for her."

"I'm afraid I cannot…"

"She has obtained Minerva's vault key. Will she be able to access her vault?"

"Access to the vault requires more than a key."

"And if Katherine has her wand too?"

Griphook leaned forward, "Are you sure of this?"

"No, but if she did?"

"Katherine is listed as one of Minerva's primary heirs in her estate should something happen."

"It hasn't been released, however, Minerva is in critical care at St. Mungos."

An unsteady hand pulled circular glasses from his weathered face, "If she has her wand, along with the password, then yes; Hermione, she'll be able to access the vault. Which Minerva never meant for her to have access too."

"Why?"

"Because, my dear Hermione, if she had wanted Katherine to have access; then she would have crafted her a key."

Xoxo

Hermione strode into the restaurant, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I need your name…"

Brown eyes moved past the hostess, "I'm not here to eat, rather to speak with one of your patrons."

The hostess' face pinched as her expression soured as she stepped in front of Hermione, "Without a reservation, I'm afraid that you will not be entering the…"

Hermione didn't bother listening, she merely froze the woman; leaving several other couples to stare at her dumbfounded as she wove past the entry way eyes scanning the guests until she found whom she sought.

Helena Harrison.

"Helena," Hermione shouted out drawing the rest of the room's attention, as three men came around the weigh station to intercept her. "I need to speak…"

Helena stood, "Please, everyone. I apologize for the intrusion." She motioned to her dinner companions to remain, "I'll be but a moment," she murmured before she met Hermione several tables away and guided her towards the back of the restaurant and into the kitchen. She looked at the chief and motioned for them to be ignored, as Hermione cast a silencing charm upon them.

"Do you have Minerva's broach?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "You interrupted my evening because of Minerva's broach?"

"Do you have it?"

"Katherine came by this afternoon to see Minerva, and …"

"Did you give it to her?" Hermione's question having cut off Helena's explanation.

"Yes, why?" Helena said, grabbing Hermione's arm, "What is so important about her broach?"

"It's her vault key."

The color drained from Helena's face, "I'll have Harold contact Kingsley."

"Then you know what's in her vault?"

"The question is, do you?" Helena countered.

"Merlin's texts."

"A mere pittance in worth."

"Then what is so important?"

Helena's blue eyes deepened in hue to a vibrant indigo as she leaned closer, voice dancing across the air, "Only Minerva can answer that."

Xoxox

_a/n: enjoy_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hermione walked around the corner, expecting things to be as they had been for the last week – healers swarming in and out from around Minerva's partially immersed body. A body whose skin was no longer charcoal black, but had slowly morphed with each passing day into a soft pink with; the fabled color of newly formed skin.

However, when she rounded the corner, the room Minerva had occupied was empty. Her heart skipped a beat as her head snapped around, but McMillan was already walking towards her, "Take a breath, she's been moved." He motioned down the hall, "Room 451."

Hermione gave a nod, but her response died in her throat as she turned and walked towards the room. Each step coming faster than the one before, as thoughts of why Minerva was moved rushed through her consciousness – each thought depicting an ever-worsening scenario.

Until she rushed into the room.

And stopped.

And stared.

At a woman who was sitting upright in her bed, book resting in her lap, black hair braided and draped over her shoulder, green eyes flickering up to glance over the rim of golden square spectacles.

"You're awake." Hermione breathed out in disbelief causing the corners of Minerva's mouth to twitch upwards.

"I am." Minerva answered as she lowered the book, while reaching up to remove her glasses, "As are you."

"I thought…when I saw you…" Hermione murmured, her legs barely responsive to her wishes, "Merlin, Minerva…" she breathed as she found herself nearing the renowned woman, "I almost lost you."

"I had believed, I had…" Minerva said reaching forward, hand wrapping around Hermione's upper arm, her brogue cracking as she continued on, "lost you." Clear emerald eyes brimmed with emotion, "Both of you."

Hermione's arms extended outward, engulfing the woman in a hug that was partially returned, until she heard a whimper and at once, released her hold only to see tears gently running down still pale cheeks, eyes remaining closed. "Minerva…"

"I…" Minerva's left hand remained clutched to along Hermione's arm, while her right hand went back to her side as her body leaned backwards, "am still…" Minerva's voice wavered as she finished in a broken whisper, "not well."

Brown eyes roved over Minerva's form, really looking, and inwardly cursed her zeal. "I am sorry," Hermione immediately began apologizing only to feel a halting squeeze upon her forearm.

"Don't…be." Minerva murmured, "Just…" she fought back a wave of nausea and pain as gentle fingers wiped away the trails of tears, "let me catch my breath."

"Take all the time you need." Hermione replied, running a hand up into the hair along Minerva's temple. "I'm not going anywhere."

"How did you manage to escape?" Minerva finally questioned as she opened watery eyes, with dilated pupils and shrunken irises.

"Escape, what?" Hermione quietly replied, "I didn't see you … after we went to Gringotts and the next time I saw you…you were…" tears burned against the back of her eyes as the air suffocated in her throat, "Merlin, your skin was so black…and Helena said that the odds were less than 40 percent that you'd survive. What happened to you? Did Katherine do this?"

Despite the overwhelming pain still throbbing across her nerves from the simple embrace, Minerva's brows narrowed, "Katherine? What are you talking about?"

"Tumble relayed that Katherine has been here, in your Manor and from what I have pieced together, trying to access your vault."

The last of the murky haze dissipated from emerald orbs as Minerva's adrenaline fully dampened the throbbing pain, "My vault?" Her brogue becoming unusually thick, "You believe that Katherine tried to kill me to access my vault?"

"Yes," Hermione continued on, "she has obtained your broach, which is your vault key and after speaking with Griphook; if she has your broach along with your wand and password, she can access your vault."

Minerva shakily reached to her right, eyes following the movement of her fingers as they numbly fumbled with the objects; until she captured what she desired, "I believe," Minerva stretched out her hand and dropped the object into Hermione's hand, "that is my broach," she paused as Hermione picked it up, "unless I am mistaken." She quipped with a brow raised, "Katherine had it repaired and delivered this afternoon."

Hermione swallowed as she gazed at the cameo. It _did_ look like the one Minerva wore all the time, but she also didn't believe it to be real. "Are you sure it is authentic?" She hesitantly asked as she glanced up into hardened green orbs, "And not a replica?"

Despite how she wanted to answer, Minerva forced the truth from her lips. "As I am far too weak to cast the spell, no."

"Is it a spell I can cast?"

Long seconds passed between them, and Hermione realized that perhaps…just perhaps, she may have pushed Minerva too far. She wasn't sure if it was because she had accused Katherine of trying to abscond with the contents of her vault, thereby having almost killed her, or if the final straw was more personal and as simple as being reminded that she was not well.

A gentle sigh left light pink lips, "Yes." Minerva finally breathed as she laid her head back, obviously fatigued. "Though it cannot be cast using a wand."

"Ahhh," Hermione took her fingers from the end of her wand, "Alright." She moved a hair's breadth closer, "What's the spell?"

"Ad…" Minerva cleared her throat to erase any remnants of her Scottish heritage, "Ad esse liberum."

"To be free?"

"Yes, but you must think of it and imagine the transfiguration as freeing a bird that has been caged."

Hermione held her hand out, eyes staring at the cameo as she pictured it morphing into the key and then she quietly uttered the words. "Ad esse liberum."

Both women watched…and waited. And waited. And after several more seconds, Hermione's ears began turning pink as the cameo remained in her hand unchanged. She cleared her throat and focused again before repeating the spell.

And after several seconds, she glanced up as Minerva pushed herself once again upright – eyes narrowing into slits. "She doesn't know what's in the vault." Minerva whispered in disbelief. "Nor was she there several nights ago."

"What happened the other night to you?"

Green eyes blinked up from the cameo to the soft lines of Hermione's face. "You were there, bound. Two wizards on either side, robes covering their faces, but from the screams of one – he sounded like Alecto."

"Alecto Carrow?"

"I didn't pursue him," Minerva continued on, as though Hermione hadn't interrupted, "rather you and the second wizard. I recall trying to get to you, a blaze roaring behind me…" Minerva shook her head, "There was a struggle as the fire was about to overcome me, and there was a third person I hadn't seen until you were struck with a curse and you fell backward into the oncoming fire." Minerva's voice rose an octave, "I managed to grab your cloak, and I apparated us to Hogsmeade." They were silent for a few moments before Minerva quietly stated, "I don't recall much after that."

"What of your wand? Did you still have it when going to Hogsmeade?"

Minerva thought back, and slowly she nodded, "Yes." She murmured, "Aberforth…" she blinked and glanced to Hermione, "He has my wand."

"You're sure?" Hermione gently questioned.

"Yes." She answered remembering the stale smell, "I apparated into Hog's Head." She reached out, placing her hand atop Hermione's and the cameo. "Hold still." She breathed.

Worry laced younger features, "You said you were too weak…" but the rest of the sentence died off her lips as she felt a swell of magic along her hand as Minerva's eye lids fluttered and a moan was pulled from fading pink lips before she collapsed backwards obviously spent.

"Minerva…" Hermione breathed as she rushed forward, fingers from her right hand flying up to verify that she was only unconscious. And at feeling the faint pulse beating against her fingertips, she breathed a sigh of relief before glancing back to her hand to see if the reason for Minerva's collapse had been justified.

"Damn." Hermione said without thought as she stared unabashedly at cameo still resting in her hand; and what that meant. Her eyes flickered to Minerva's unconscious face and she couldn't help the question that stumbled from her lips, "What the hell is in your vault?"

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: I'm back from a long & much needed vacation. Alas, there was no writing done but rest was garnered and now…I am once again staring at the mountains of paperwork at my office. The good news, I have a smidgen of energy to write :) And I plan on finishing this story over the next several weeks. I believe I only have another half dozen chapters or so to write; which will probably occur after this coming weekend…because…I'm putting this up for the weekend to write on another story – I finally started back in on the colossal world of Bonding and I hope to post on it this next week if not by the end of the weekend. Cheers & I cannot thank each of you enough for your patience & support._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione waited as Griphook moved forward, placing her key into Minerva's vault and watched as the wall shimmered, giving way to the aged oak door as she finally exited the cart. "When you are ready to return to the surface," he nodded to the darkened abyss beyond the cart, "a hundred paces along the wall there is a lift. Enter your password, and it shall take you to the surface."

"Why can't we take that to get here?"

"We have to be sure, that you are you." Griphook remarked as he strode back to the cart and disengaged the brake.

Hermione shook her head and turned, feeling a mixture of anxiety and trepidation at finally being able to learn _what_ was so important within Minerva's vault. Barring a torch in her left hand, she pushed open the door with her right and immediately upon entering; the torches within the structure sprung to life.

Her eyes easily took in the piles of galleons and other treasures that seemed to have been buried here centuries prior and while valuable, held little worth to the present owner as they gathered layers of dust along long tables of similar relics. Despite the obvious lack of interest by Minerva, Hermione paused and waved her hand over a small pile resting along the edge of one of the tables to clear it of dust – and frowned at the age of the items. They were pieces that belonged in both wizarding and muggle museums; large carved busts of historic figures from what looked like various colors of jade – green, red, black…and she strode deeper as Helena's voice repeated in the back of her head.

_Merlin's texts were a mere pittance…_

"Was she referring to the quantity of museum pieces…" Hermione muttered as she maneuvered around another laden table.

"Minerva." A deep voice rumbled causing Hermione to drop the torch as her hand withdrew her wand from her robes and her head snapped to the voice and she felt her wand waver as the faint shape of a man shifted into form. "You are not she." He rumbled as he tipped his head.

"Who are you?" Hermione countered.

"Yet you have access," he continued on with his own ruminations, ignoring the witch only meters away. "Interesting."

"Who. Are. You?" Hermione repeated in clipped words.

His face furloughed, "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"My granddaughter."

Hermione's hand began dropping, "Granddaughter?" she echoed, wondering more than ever, _who_ this man was. "You mean, Minerva?"

"Whom else would you think?" He irately retorted.

"I…"

A swirl of energy swept through the vault, as his voice rose proportionally, "She would not allow just anyone access, so where is she? And…" a calm suddenly reverberated outward, "who are…" his voice paused as his eyes dropped and Hermione couldn't help but swallow as his eyes narrowed, just as Minerva's so often did. "You are the witch she spoke of who is now carrying her child; Hermione, I believe is your name."

Hermione's jaw flexed, trying desperately to remember what she could about Minerva's ancestry as she sidestepped his statement. "I didn't think Minerva had a wizard for a grandfather, she inferred that it was through the maternal side that the magical gene is passed on."

"She did receive her magic from my daughter's line, via her mother, as her father was not a wizard. Now, tell me Hermione, where is my grandchild?"

"In St. Mungos as she was burned very badly."

"And you being here, believe it has something to do with the contents of her vault?"

Hermione relayed what she knew regarding Katherine, expecting to be interrupted, but the wispy form of a man merely listened until she finished with the question – what was so valuable in the vault that would make Katherine try to kill her?

The man's body became moderately more defined as he moved forward, "I believe it would be me."

"You?"

"Yes." He quietly answered, "However, to kill her, is to kill me."

"I don't understand."

A flash momentarily blinded Hermione, and as she blinked, she found herself blinking again at the man who stood solidly before her. His short brown hair having morphed into long snow white locks brushing past his shoulders, penetrating green eyes, long wooden staff and he nodded at her disbelieving expression.

"Do you understand now?" He questioned at her shell shocked expression.

Hermione merely blinked, again.

His body flashed, and he was once again a much younger version of the aged man whom she _did_ recognize who was striding away from her when the questions began stumbling past her lips in rapid succession. "How are you…alive? Are you alive? How can you be…her grandfather? You're…you've been dead for centuries."

"Correction," he said while extending his arms outward, "imprisoned." He turned back to Hermione, "And plague to my forebears."

Hermione frowned at the surreal notion, "How could you be a plague? She's the Headmistress of Hogwarts, has lived through three wizarding wars, and who knows what else. If anything, I'm sure she along with her ancestors have only felt honor at being able to see and interact with you."

"An honor..." He ruefully remarked, "how I wish it were so." He sadly finished.

"I…don't understand."

"Nor will you, unless she tells you. For it is her story, not mine." His body began to shimmer away.

"Wait!" Hermione stepped forward, "What did you mean your life is tied to hers?"

"Ask her." He breathed as his eyes pinned hers.

"If you won't tell me, then why did you appear…?"

"Because," his voice trailed after his body vanished, "I thought you were she."

"How…?" She spun aimlessly around looking for a shadow of the man who had been there only moments before.

"I can feel a tendril of her magic." He relayed, "Which lives within you, through your child."

"And when Katherine comes here, searching for you?"

A rich laugh echoed outward, "She will not find me. For while I live here, I do not dwell here."

"Is there a way to find you? And if not you, then what does she want?"

"Only Katherine can answer that."

"Your writings?" She called out, "Merlin! Help me! I'm trying to protect whatever Minerva values here!"

A wind blew through the chamber and his body morphed and solidified less than a half meter from her face, "The only thing she values within this vault, Hermione, besides my ramblings is – you."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: As always, hope you enjoyed._


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione didn't really hear the knock on her door, and only half-heartedly looked up as it opened to reveal Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice shifting upon seeing her, "Hey, you alright?" He asked, immediately noting the pale hue of her skin.

She feigned a smile, "Yeah, just…a lot going on."

"I gathered as much, haven't heard from you this past week. Figured you were trying to make a deadline." He said with a lopsided grin as he neared, "Thought I could drag you out for some breakfast, maybe meet up with Harry and Ginny this afternoon down at George's and go to lunch."

Hermione blinked, pulling herself from the myriad of thoughts that had occupied her mind since leaving Gringotts last evening. "Ahhh," she tried to recall what he had just stated, and found herself reeling. It had only been a week. One week since she had met Minerva at O'Malley's. And her world had irrevocably been turned on its axis beyond reason or what she would have deemed possible; but it had, and now she had to at the very minimum – adjust. However, that also meant, moving ahead with dissolving what remained between she and Ron; or at least dissolving what Ron believed remained. Because, even if things didn't work out between she and Minerva, she'd not be able to be with him; because that would be settling. And after having something so…profound, though only once, she was determined to make certain that she'd recapture that feeling of utter completeness.

"Hermione…" Ron prompted, feeling a hint of worry by the contemplative expression upon her face, "…you're worrying me."

Brown eyes blinked as they refocused on the man before her. The man, whom she _had_ loved and felt her stomach flip at what she was about to relay. "Ron," she reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Kingsley's brow arched at Katherine's accusations, regarding Minerva being a descendant of Merlin and that she had access to a magical elixir, he motioned for Harry, Darien and Victoria to remove the deranged witch. At once, her words died away, as one of the aurors cast a silencing charm on her and Kingsley finally turned back to Hermione; broach and wand in hand. "I believe you'll return these to their rightful owner."<p>

Hermione carefully took the proffered items, "Yes."

He tipped his head, "You've been in her vault, is there any truth to Katherine's statement?"

"There are texts written by Merlin." Hermione confirmed, "As for lineage to him," she shrugged, "she has never mentioned it."

"Do you think she can be persuaded to release his works to scholars?"

"I'll ask, but…she must have her reasons as to why they haven't been released already."

"Then you have not read them?" Kingsley's question portraying his doubt.

"No. I just discovered them last evening. And will not read them, unless she grants me permission."

Slowly he nodded, and she watched as his thick robes moved around his broad frame as he took a step back, "Good day, Hermione." He turned his piercing gaze to stout goblin, "Griphook." He tipped his head and with one last look back to Hermione left, leaving the goblin Administrator alone with her.

"Thank you," she breathed into the stillness.

"It is I who should thank you." Griphook said turning to the young witch.

Hermione withdrew the broach and her own key from her cloak, handing them both to Griphook. "I believe, for the interim, you should keep these."

His brow arched upon taking the objects, "Then you mean not to accept the key?"

"I think…understanding is critical before being able to _accept_ what is being given."

Black eyes sparkled as a rare grin broke across weathered features, "You are a rare witch, Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: a bit short, but hopefully enjoyable..._


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Hermione blinked as her name was raspily repeated again causing her to stir, and notice the painful kink in her neck as she focused on sea green eyes. "You're awake." Hermione breathed as she spun her legs off the ottoman and leaned closer to Minerva, "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to leave." Minerva coyly remarked.

"I doubt that Helena will let that happen anytime soon." Hermione replied before straightening and calling for the healers.

"They've just left." Minerva stated.

Hermione turned back to Minerva, "And?"

"I'm progressing well."

"Which means…?" Hermione anxiously questioned, but at seeing Minerva eschew a sigh, she redirected her question to the underlying cause. "I'm only asking, as I'm worried. And want to know if you are doing better along with how much longer you'll be here; and the overall prognosis regarding your short term and long term recovery." She could see the hesitancy behind her brilliant, soulful eyes and she reached out, fingers gently lingering along Minerva's cheek. "No matter the news, I'll be here for you."

"To what end?" Minerva tearfully asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"To whatever end, Minerva." Hermione whispered, "Whether as your lover or merely a friend, I'll always be here."

Minerva didn't reply as she reached over with her left hand and took Hermione's fingers and brought them to her lips before just holding it as she laid there; tears quietly sinking into ebony locks as Hermione remained seated, fighting her desire to get up and crawl into bed with her and hold her. Knowing that Minerva's body was still acutely sensitive to touch and did the only thing she could – nothing.

And it broke Hermione's heart.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Helena made a note in Minerva's chart as they wheeled her down the hall, leaving her alone with the other room's occupant. "She'll be four hours, why don't you go get something to eat?"<p>

"How's she doing?" Hermione questioned.

"She hasn't told you?" Helena glanced over her clipboard, sighing, "Of course not." She made two more notations, "Best case is she'll recover 90% of her nerves and feeling along her right side; but I cannot do much for the outer side of her right hand. She'll never be able to fully use her fourth or fifth digit and perhaps not her third. However, her body is beginning not to respond to treatment, meaning that she may not fully heal making it next to impossible to have anything, including clothing and…physical contact, along over two-thirds of her body."

"Is there nothing else you can do?"

Helena shook her head, "I'm afraid, regarding medical miracles; that falls more under Minerva's prevue as she should have been dead a dozen times since I met her, including this time. The burns alone should have killed her, let alone the infection; which her body has been recovering from far faster than I had believed feasible but even it seems her body, cannot recover from being burnt that badly. We can only continue with what we are doing, and hope for the best."

"Would…her grandfather know of any other remedies?" Hermione dared to question.

Helena's blue eyes became almost hawk like, "I thought, you only knew of the texts."

"Let's just say, I found out slightly more information." Hermione evaded, unsure of how to answer, but knowing that less in this case was wiser.

"I'm surprised, she relayed that at all." Helena appraised the younger woman, before muttering, "I have no ideas why he calls her his granddaughter, when they are separated by at least a dozen descendants…" Helena shook her head, "But you should also know that she'd have to be there to ask; otherwise he is rather reclusive."

Hermione nodded at her statement, "So I've been told." She answered, "Look, I…think I'll go get something to eat. Do you mind letting Minerva know I'll be back later?"

Helena didn't have a chance to respond as Hermione darted from the room, leaving her to wonder what Hermione was up to and if Hermione had a way to access Minerva's vault – would she be able to speak to Merlin? With a shake of her head, she dispelled her nonsensical musings.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt a sense of déjà vu sweep over her as she pushed open the vault's door, the inner chamber instantly springing to life as light erupted throughout. She spun her torch to the left and then the right, "Merlin?" She strode forward, "Dammit, I know you can hear me."<p>

Several long seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"Merlin!" She called out, "It's regarding Minerva and her welfare that I have come."

"She is no longer close to death," Merlin's voice softly reverberated through the chamber, "anything else is of little import, for she will be fine."

"No, she will not. Much of her body was burnt and it will have significant long term…" her words almost drowned out from the swirling wind as she finished, "effect."

"Long term effect." He chortled as his body morphed into existence as his eyes narrowed and took in the younger woman, "Either you did not ask her, or she chose not to tell you. In both instances, they are beyond my realm." His body went to shift, but stopped at feeling her hand on his arm, causing his eyes to widen.

"I take it, feeling another, is unusual."

His body fully solidified, "I haven't felt another's touch since I was cursed by Morgana a millennia ago."

"Not even Minerva's?"

"No," his voice belaying his regret, "due to the curse, while we are connected, I cannot touch her."

"There are dozens of theories as to what happened to you, and while I am beyond curious, I will wait to speak with Minerva and ask her. However, I do care to know what I can do to help Minerva."

His eyes swept over her face, before piercing her gaze with his own, "What is the exact nature of her injury, including how it befell her to her current prognosis?"

Minutes passed by as she relayed what Minerva had said to her regarding what happened, how she was found, and the subsequent treatment. Hermione waited a heartbeat before moving forward with her suggestion, "I thought that phoenix tears might be an option, if I could procure some. But I don't know if it would heal the tendons and ligaments that had been burnt off."

"A fine theory, and a plausible way to assist her."

"Do you know where I can…find a phoenix?"

"I'd suggest the northern part of Minerva's property. Several phoenixes have made their home in the forest, including one that will undoubtedly help you." His eyes twinkled as he recalled a friend from his distant past, "Treyva. She is a brilliant cobalt blue, who as my companion for many years."

"Why is she not with you now?"

"My body remains suspended, I can only appear here while in the presence of my descendants."

"Our child…because I'm barring her child, I can speak with you."

"Surprisingly, yes."

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the world bend around her, and then burst into flames before she felt her world solidify as the distinct shape of St. Mungos's or more importantly, Minerva's room appeared. "Thank you." She breathed to her companion who twirled in response, before flying to the edge of the bed.<p>

She glanced to Minerva's bed, and felt her heart soar at seeing the elder woman – and while she was sleeping; she appeared to be doing slightly better.

"This is…who I was speaking about."

Hermione watched as the phoenix moved forward, noticing how her eyes flashed to Hermione and then back to Minerva as it made its way towards the woman she couldn't help but love.

Hermione felt her breath hitch as Treyva tipped its head and she felt her own tear slid down her cheek as one glistened off Treyva's over Minerva's lips…followed by another after the first one fell onto pink lips.

And Hermione's heart lifted…as a third one fell onto Minerva's lips, followed by a fourth one...a fifth…and Hermione lost count as her own tears began to fall as Minerva's breathing changed. Her breaths were no longer raspy and labored, the color in her face moved from ashen to a soft milky hue and she watched as the skin along her hand became smooth and no longer pink rather white and wholesome...and then green eyes blinked open as a moan erupted from rose lips.

"Minerva…?" Hermione whispered as she watched Minerva blink and focus on her surroundings, her joy increasing at seeing how clear Minerva's irises were.

"Her…mione?" She murmured while swallowing the salty moisture coating her lips and tongue, "I thought you were getting something to eat…" She went to take a shaky breath, but realized that it didn't hurt to breath and took a much deeper breath; enjoying the way it felt to feel her lungs expand without excruciating pain.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Minerva said, noticing that the haze of pain she had been in since she had awoken after the incident. "Much better." Her words were laced with a partial question, which was answered by the soft trill coming from the end of the bed, causing her eyes to snap downward and land upon the cobalt plumage of a phoenix. "Thank you."

The phoenix trilled in response, and then turned to Hermione who thanked her as well before in a flash she vanished; leaving the two women alone.

"How did you find and procure a phoenix to help you?" Minerva pushed herself upright, noticing that her hand…while not as dexterous as it once was and she couldn't feel part of her right hand, however, some of the aches she used to previously have had vanished.

"Your grandfather." Hermione breathed as shocked eyes landed upon hers.

"What?" Minerva whispered in disbelief, feeling a wave of nausea wash over her regarding all the complications that would follow now that Hermione _knew_ a part of her history.

"Merlin." Hermione softly replied, "I know that it's not his texts but his essence that resides in your vault." She reached out, taking Minerva's hand within her own, "He told me how to find Treyva." Her voice dropped an octave, "How to help you…"

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>an: thank you for your wondrous notes :)


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Harry slid into the seat opposite of Hermione, "Haven't seen you much these past two weeks." He said leaning over the table to kiss her cheek, "Figured it was because you were busy until I learned about Katherine's machinations, and that was only after I arrested her yesterday afternoon. How's McGonagall?"

She absently stirred her coffee counterclockwise. "Was released from St. Mungos last night."

Olive eyes scanned his dearest friend's face, as the server placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him too. "That's good." He reached for the sugar, "From what I heard, I didn't think she'd be out anytime soon."

"Yeah…"

At her ever softening voice, he glanced up from pouring the four packets of sugar into his coffee, "You alright?" he asked as worry flared in his chest.

"I don't know anymore." Hermione replied, her voice holding an odd note of resignation.

He reached out, placing his hand atop hers that held her cup. "Hermione…" he whispered, "what's wrong?" He watched as tears started to pool at the edges along her eyes.

She sighed, tipping her head back and absently wiped the offending droplets away, "Nothing," she quipped, as she blinked away another rush before looking back at Harry, "and everything." She shook her head, "I…don't know what in the world has come over me, Harry." She brushed some of her hair away from her face, before reaching back down and grabbing her coffee, "This last week, I've been practically living at St. Mungos and then broke her trust, but it was to help her…amidst it all, I decided to tell Ron that we were done."

"So, it's been a pretty full week?" Harry retorted with a gleam in his eye, causing her to chuckle despite the whirlwind of emotions sweeping through her.

"I suppose it has."

His grin broadened, "And here I thought you were just plain out avoiding me."

"You aren't that lucky."

"One can hope." His smile shifted from mischief into one of tenderness, "How'd Ron take it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she momentarily groaned while tipping back her head, "Awful."

"As in wanted to hex you, yelled or ears turned bright pink?"

"All three."

Harry winced, "Ouch."

"It's going to be a while before we can…probably be in the same room." She wiped the last of the newest tears away, "It wasn't pretty." An apologetic look passed across her features despite her glistening eyes, "I'm sorry, this is going to put you in a hell of a spot."

He shrugged, "It'll work out. I'll just ask Kingsley to speak with Gawain, and have him not put us on the same rotation _every_ day for the next few weeks."

"It's not just Ron that I'm talking about."

Olive eyes swam with understanding, "Don't worry about them 'Mione. Ron will come around, so will the rest of the Weasleys." He placed his hand once again on top of hers, "And truth be told, I'm more concerned about you."

The tears she had managed to hold at bay for the past few minutes slipped unbidden off her lashes and down her cheeks as his arms came around her shoulders. "It's been an incredibly long month."

"I know…" he whispered as he pulled her closer, "it'll be alright."  
>She felt herself nod into his shoulder, "For the first time in weeks, I…" tear streaked features pulled back as watery brown eyes met his, "believe it may be."<br>A hint of a grin pulled at his lips as he reached up, "Yeah," and wiped some of the tears away. "I think so too."

"Do you think…" Her question died on her lips, not sure she'd be able to cope with Harry's answer.

However, Harry knew her too well. "I think for the first time in years, I've seen my best friend – happy." He paused until he was sure she was looking at him, "Really happy."

"Even though, it's a woman…who was our previous professor?"

"Whom _you_ love, so yes, I'm alright with it." Harry's voice was laced with sincerity, "Just don't tell me about any…" his face contorted, "you know…intimate stuff."

Despite the tears, a chuckle erupted off her lips. "So no comparisons between her and Ginny…"

His face instantly went white as his eyes became the size of bludgers, "What?!"

Her chuckle deepened as she throatily replied, "You know, Minerva's eyes become a brilliant green as if taken from the sea itself…"

"More than enough info, Hermione." Harry breathed as her chuckle morphed into a laugh, "Way more…"

* * *

><p>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: As always, hope you enjoyed!  
><em>


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Minerva didn't glance up as the door to her office opened, "I'll be with you in a moment Filius."

"Did you know how difficult it is to obtain a meeting with the Headmistress of Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned as she entered Minerva's office, noting that other than her slight stiffening posture; Minerva continued writing her correspondence as though she had expected her arrival. "Especially if she has been unwell and just returning to Hogwarts?"

"Despite your apparent belief, Hermione, I have been rather busy since my return Monday morning." She tried not to notice the welcome scent of vanilla or the way it continued to move closer, while finishing a final accounting of the incident with Katherine that she had promised Gawain yesterday.

"So busy that you couldn't take five minutes to return a note to let me know that you are still doing well or even fire call me," Hermione braced her hands on the edge of the desk and moved her waist to place herself even with Minerva, "I'm just worried. And while I know we need to talk, please don't shut me out."

Minerva's hand drew to a stop as she finally lifted her gaze to meet Hermione's, and she felt ashamed for her behavior the past two days. Because she had returned to Hogwarts and done what she had always done, delved back into work to stymie the problems without thought to herself; and therefore to Hermione either. Absently she set the quill down, "I wasn't trying to keep you out, Hermione." She admitted, "And while we do need to talk, I fear my lack of response has more to do with old habits and a propensity to put this school before myself."

"And I'm going to surmise that now is not a good time?"

"It is not, as my stint in St. Mungos has left me rather…behind."

Hermione pushed herself away from the desk while straightening upright, concern etched upon her features as she quietly asked, "But you are alright?"

Minerva was about to respond by route as she had to the whole of the St. Mungos staff, her own staff and the Ministry, but the words faltered on her lips and instead the truth finally found voice. "I'm managing," the portraits collectively watched aghast at Minerva's direct answer, one they had suspected; but until now had just believed was supposition – because she had not been herself since her return. "But I'm having difficulties using my right hand, predominately while working on correspondence." 

"Helena indicated that…" Filius opened the door as she finished, her voice dropping as he entered, "it'll take time."

Minerva's eyes flickered to Filius who paused, "I can come back later if now is not…"

"Come in Filius," Minerva said whilst standing, and then returned her gaze back to Hermione, "I'm sorry, but I'll speak with you this evening after the Governor's meeting." She stepped around her desk and paused beside Hermione, "If you will be available after eight?"

"Here or…?" Hermione quietly inquired.

"Is the Manor agreeable?"

Hermione's lips curved into a smile, "I'll see you then."

Minerva nodded, and Hermione was about to step away, but something compelled her to lean forward and place a chaste kiss on Minerva's cheek. No sooner had she done so, and she could feel her face flush undoubtedly a brilliant shade of red as she turned on her heel and with a muted good-bye to Filius fled the room.

Filius watched as the door crashed closed into the wooden frame before slowly turning back to Minerva, "Anything you wish to elaborate on?"

"Not today," Minerva succinctly replied causing Filius' brow to arch in question.

"Here are the budgets," he handed her the folder, obviously not finished with the prior topic. "And shall I be seeing Ms. Granger with greater regularity?"

Minerva paused in her movements, their eyes meeting, "I do believe so."

His eyes widened in surprise at her soft statement, and his mouth became slack at her follow-up one.

"As she is carrying my child." Her shoulders dropped incrementally as she continued on, "She was impersonating Katherine, we had a dalliance the evening before her memory returned and she became pregnant. And…while I was reluctant to pursue any type of relationship, for a variety of reasons, she hoped that given time I might reconsider."

"And have you?"

A pained look passed across regal features, "I have, but I don't know if I can."

Filius narrowed his eyes in thought, "Is your reluctance based on the age difference between you and she, your recent ill health at St. Mungos, how and when you became intimate with her or is there something else?"

"The age difference is considerable, but I find that the allure I rediscovered with Hermione while she was Katherine is undeniable. But…I cannot help but worry what our relationship will mean for her and her future, in conjunction with my recovery. Because while I am well, there are aspects that I shall never fully recuperate from."

Xoxo

_a/n: Hope you enjoyed!_


	32. Chapter 31

_(No your eyes don't deceive you; another story that is being updated in consecutive days.)_

**Chapter 31**

Hermione lightly ran her hand along the outer part of Minerva's right shoulder, down her arm, past her elbow; and Minerva's head fell away. "I cannea feel it." She whispered in shame.

"Hey," Hermione reached out with her right hand, fingers brushing up underneath her chin until their eyes locked, "I don't care."

Tears blurred Minerva's vision as she stared into Hermione's eyes, "I do." Her Gaelic burr thickening her words as she continued, "As you deserve to be with someone who can…"

Hermione's fingers slipped along Minerva's jaw and in one fluid motion pulled Minerva to her; crashing her lips onto velvety ones. At first there was no movement, just moist lips pressed against her own; and then slowly someone's began to move. She didn't know if it was her or Minerva that had begun to kiss the other, the only thing she was for certain was that the sensation felt like home.

Until a partial gasp intermixed with a muffled cry as Minerva's pulled away, but Hermione held fast, "I believe that I love you and nothing…" she brushed a hand across Minerva's chiseled features, "nothing," she repeated, "will change that."

Minerva's eyes closed as she leaned into Hermione's embrace, "We know so little…"

"Just promise to do as before," Hermione breathed into ebony hair, "give us a chance. That's all I ask."

Minerva tightened her arms around Hermione, "I will try."

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione gently ran her fingers across Minerva's still form, marveling at her natural beauty. Here, in the quiet sanctity of her home, Hermione was blessed with the being able to see her as she truly was; not the Headmistress of Hogwarts, but Minerva McGonagall. Gone was the strict façade, replaced with rose tinted lips pursed open and delectably kissable with milky hued skin and dark raven eyelashes that were currently hiding soul filled eyes.<p>

She was tired, and the bed they were lying in was decadently comfortable; but she didn't want to miss a moment. At least not yet. For she was here, at McGonagall Manor; with Minerva, who was safe…and alive, as was confirmed by the steady rise and fall of her chest.

They had talked for hours after the initial stilted moments when Minerva had tried to gently push her away because of the remnants of her injuries from this past week. Injuries she had sustained while trying to save the woman she believed was her.

"How can I not love you?" she quietly breathed aloud to the sleeping woman who shifted, and surprisingly emerald eyes pierced their black curtain; a question lurking behind glistening orbs.

But no question was asked as long fingers reached out and gently touched rounded lips and jaw before she leaned forward and replaced her fingers with her lips. Slow. Sensual. Uninhibited. And then Minerva pulled Hermione to her, nestling her body into Hermione's back; lips pursed against her flesh as her arm protectively wrapped about her waist, hand splayed over her abdomen.

It was a gentle possessiveness that Hermione found strangely comforting; because when Ron had tried to hold her similarly, she had been uncomfortable and claustrophobic undoubtedly due to his more demanding nature and lack of subtleness. Whereas, Minerva had done it gently, hands guiding in sensual comfort while portraying the feeling that it was optional.

And as much as she wanted to remain awake, the gentle vibration along her back and low humming coming from Minerva quickly lulled her asleep.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione moaned as the ache within her core grew from the tantalizing strokes ebbing to and fro in a slow, albeit steady rhythm. "Mm….hmm…Min…erva."<p>

Minerva woke with a start, body aching with arousal as Hermione moaned again; the scent of musk thick in the air and she swallowed a growing need, momentarily swearing at her animagus sensibilities as they were swaying what remained of her self-control.

Biting her lip, she swore softly in Gaelic as the scent became heavier causing her breasts to swell and nipples to tighten as her center began weeping with its own want. "Her…moine." She rasped out as she reached forward, trying to ignore the way smooth skin slid across her fingertips. But as Hermione shifted, rubbing her cheek across Minerva's palm; Minerva's deepening burr rumbled again. "Her…mione."

Hazily, Hermione blinked open her eyes to see Minerva's body silhouetted in shafts of soft moonlight; but it was the shallow breaths, the lush lips, slight hue coloring otherwise milky cheeks…that sped up her already thrumming heart rate. She felt Minerva's hand glide farther into her hair, and she tipped her head to brush her lips across warm skin. "Your pulse...is racing."

"Yes," Minerva breathed, "you were…having a dream."

"Yes," Hermione reached forward with her hands, "and I don't want it to stop."

The last of Minerva's restraint dissipated as she met moist lips with her own as coaxing hands slipped between her night shift and slid up the back of thighs. Demanding tongues replaced the last of the gentleness as ardent touches relished the disappearance of what remained of their clothes. Hermione's hands sought soft rounded flesh and hardened nipples; and Minerva's raked through chestnut curls pulling her mouth closer as her other hand sunk into Hermione's warmth, moaning at how wanton and ready she already was.

"Hmmm….don't stop." Hermione murmured as she nipped at Minerva's jaw and then drew her ear lobe through her teeth.

Minerva groaned as Hermione whimpered in her ear as she withdrew her hand from its liquid warmth and shifted her body without thought and pulled Hermione's hips closer to her own eliciting a hushed moan of approval in the night air. The moans slowly became louder until they were replaced by whispered words of need and moans of want before their lover's names were ripped from the lips as their bodies found release.

* * *

><p>Oxox<p>

* * *

><p>"You're purring," Hermione murmured as her fingers traced down Minerva's back and waist, loving the texture of her skin.<p>

"Hmmm…" Minerva shifted her head a few centimeters to the right so her head was resting in the crook of Hermione's shoulder and collarbone, "I'm content…"

Hermione tipped her head to look at Minerva, "Do you always purr?"

"I cannea say that I've ever noticed." She moved a bit more enabling her to see Hermione, "Do you mind?"

Hermione's lips curved into a wide smile, "Not at all, though…" she furrowed her brow, "why'd you stop?"

"I became distracted," Minerva's thick Scottish lilt rumbled before rosy lips covered a pink nipple, distracting Hermione's thoughts as her eyes drifted close as she succumbed to the feeling. And Minerva paused in her ministrations, letting the pebbled flesh fall from her lips as she pushed herself forward the last few centimeters; eyes raking across Hermione's visage. "You are beautiful, Hermione." She breathed before covering swollen lips with her own.

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: Tan & Tiger - I am sorry that it wasn't meant to be. Best wishes to you both._


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione gave her key to Griphook, and after a few seconds, the door to the vault cracked open and he began making his way to the cart.

"I expect to see young Rose next time," Griphook stated before stepping into the teetering cart.

"She'll be devastated to learn I came here without her." Hermione waved and turned back to the vault, pausing for a moment before entering. She had come here many times, read most of the texts within; had numerous exchanges with Merlin, although she hadn't had one without Minerva present since she had sought his counsel almost four years prior.

Four years.

A lot had happened. She had completed her initial mastery in potions and charms; and she was working on her second level mastery in the potions in addition to beginning at Hogwarts this year. Ron had tried to reconcile with her before Rose's birth, hoping that she'd reconsider and their relations remained mildly strained to this day; although Harry and Ginny had helped to rebuild their friendship. She had hope that at some point in the near future, they'd finally be able to move on or at least he'd be able to.

She was living between Hogwarts and the Manor; as was Rose. Rose…was three going on ten, with a temper like her wife's but she lacked any and all restraint that Minerva had obviously learned. Although, as tenacious as Rose's temper was; it didn't hold a candle to her mother's stubbornness. The poor lass could hardly get away with anything between she and Minerva; but Merlin knew she did try.

_Minerva…_her thoughts coalesced onto the reason why she was here. Her lover of almost four years, and wife of two months. She walked through the vault and felt a tingle of magic; and she smiled as Merlin's familiar shape took form and he looked slightly befuddled at seeing 'just' her. However, his puzzlement didn't last long as his brow quirked.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No," Hermione replied, "I only found out yesterday and wanted some time to process it first."

"Why the hesitation?"

"We didn't plan on having another child," Hermione said leaning back against a table, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks were becoming, because while they hadn't planned on having another child; they hadn't really taken any precautions on their honeymoon despite the volume of times they had made love. She cleared her throat, wishing the image of her wife writhing beneath her was as easily banished; lest she need to subtly dry her underwear, "And while I know she'll be supportive, having a second child will complicate our lives even further but I don't know how I'll be able to remain at Hogwarts for the first two years of the child's life. And I can't ask Minerva to leave Hogwarts, as she's the Headmistress…"

* * *

><p>oxox<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione bid Merlin farewell. She still wasn't completely convinced that Minerva was ready to retire from Hogwarts; but at his urging she was going to suggest it to her this evening and see if she'd be willing to raise the children.<p>

And…well…according to Merlin; Minerva had never intended to remain at Hogwarts for as long as she had. And…with the school running as smooth as it was, now was as good of time to retire as any.

She felt the cart jerk as it began to go around the bend, her eyes momentarily darting up and landing on Minerva's…her's…the family's vault and the one beside it.

_"When Merlin said he is tied to me, he is accurate."_

_ "How? There are dozens of generations between you."_

_ "A blood curse." Minerva replied, taking the breath from Hermione's argument. "As long as a descendent of his is alive, he shall live."_

"_Is there no way to free him from the curse? To finally put him to rest?"_

"_He isn't dead and won't die unless all of his descendants die. And as for lifting the curse, one of his descendants would have to exchange their life for his."_

"_But to do that, wouldn't you have to know where his body lies?"_

_ "In the vault next door," Minerva quietly replied._

_ "K or M?"_

_ Minerva's mouth quirked, "M, for McGonagall, or mystery or Merlin or…perhaps for marry me." _

_ "I…what?" Hermione asked too shocked to fully absorb what she'd just been asked._

_ "I love you," Minerva said simply, "and I want to be with you forever and always; and I'd be truly privileged if you'd permit me the honor of being able to call you – wife."_

* * *

><p>Xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>an: A special thank you to all of those who have continued reading despite the inconsistent updates; this has been a refreshing break for me to work on versus some of my other, more involved HG/MM stories. And would sincerely appreciate your thoughts regarding this story's Hermione & Minerva's characterizations in comparison to JKR's. _

_I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
